Anakin and Ahsoka In Love
by Anisoka66
Summary: Ahsoka is assigned to Anakin as his Padawan. She developes feelings for her Master, but what she doesn't know is that he also has feelings for her. Rated for future content
1. Chapter 1

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I woke up today with the sound of my com beeping. I glanced at the clock and was surprised that it was 6:00 a.m. I knew it must be something important because the only ones who could contact me was the council. I quickly sat up from my bed and grabbed my com which was by the nightstand.

¨Ahsoka here.¨ I replied while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

¨Ahsoka this is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. The council would like you to come to the council chambers immediately. Master Yoda and the council needs to discuss something with you.¨

¨Yes Master, I'm on my way. Ahsoka out.¨ I said as calmly as I could so I didn't wake up my roommate, Bariss. I began panicking thinking if I've done something wrong. If the council AND Master Yoda needed to speak with me, it must be important. I quickly put my com on my arm and got changed immediately. After grabbing my lightsabers I exited my dorm and made my way to the council.

As I was walking towards the council I saw many Jedi staring at me. They were surprised since the younglings don't wake up till 9:00. A few of them tried to talk to me but I kept walking forward. I didn't know if I could trust anyone since… _that_. The only person I knew I could trust was my friend Barriss. I knew I could trust her and she could trust me.

After a few minutes, I finally arrived at the council chambers. I waited outside for a few seconds before the doors opened. I nervously walked forward and stood in the center of the room. I looked around and saw the entire council in their seats. Master Kenobi began speaking.

¨Thank you for coming Ahsoka. Master Yoda will now explain why you were called here.¨

¨Yes Master.¨ I replied then stared at Master Yoda.

¨Ahsoka, passed all your training earlier than the other younglings, you have. Ready for the next step, are you?

¨Yes Master¨ I replied back. My nervousness was now back under control.

¨Youngling you are not anymore, but a Padawan you have become. Give you a Master, we will.¨

¨Wh… Who?¨ I replied as my nervousness came back.

¨Skywalker, your new Master he is.¨

I stared at the floor and was both nervous and a little excited. Master Skywalker… _The Chosen One…_ was now my Master. I didn't know if I could trust him, but I had a little crush on him. Nobody, except for Barriss, knew of my crush. Sure I was 16 and he was 21 but I didn't care. I glanced back at Master Yoda and let him finish.

¨Ahsoka, accept do you?¨

¨Y... Yes!¨ I replied trying to hide my feelings. Afterwards Master Windu began speaking.

¨Since your Master is on a mission on Ryloth at the moment, you are to go to your dorm and begin packing your luggage. You will be sharing a room with your Master. Be back here later at 6:50 pm. Do you understand? He said very strictly.

¨Yes Master¨

¨Very well, dismissed.¨ Master Kenobi replied

I bowed and made my way to my dorm, I couldn't wait to tell Barriss the news. She would be so surprised.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

My troops and I had just taken a droid outpost on Ryloth. We were ordered to take this base and get as much information from the computers. We still needed to take the capital but we had to wait for reinforcements to arrive. Our last battle had killed half my troops and many were injured now. I was going to go check on my troops before Rex said he had news for me.

'Sir, General Windu wishes to speak you immediately. He says it's important.¨

¨Very well Rex¨ I replied as I made my way toward the HoloComputer. ¨Put him through¨

¨Skywalker, how did your attack on the outpost go.¨ He asked. I could tell he was angry at me. We never got along very well.

¨We've succeeded in taking the outpost, but lost half of our troops and many are injured. We are still waiting for the reinforcements to arrive before we can continue towards the capital.¨ I replied

¨Very well. When the reinforcements arrive you are to come back to the Coruscant. Be here at the temple by 7:00 pm.¨

¨But I just can't leave my men here by themselves. I'm the only General here.¨ I said. I was shocked to why the council needed me.

¨Don't worry, Master Luminara will be taking over once you leave. She will be arriving with your reinforcements. Do I make myself clear, Skywalker? He said, staring at me as if I had done something wrong.

¨Yes Master¨ I replied trying to avoid looking at him.

¨Good, Windu out.¨ Afterwards his hologram disappeared, I made my way outside and I could hear Luminaras' ships approaching us. A gunship landed in front of me and Luminara steeped out.

¨Ah... Skywalker it's good to see you again. How are you today?¨ She said after noticing me.

¨I'm fine, what about you and Barriss?¨ I replied as I stepped into the gunship

¨I'm alright and you know Barriss, she's the same as always.¨

¨That's good to hear. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way back to the Jedi Temple.¨ I made sure Rex and my supplies were on the gunship before telling the pilot to take off.

¨Pilot get us back to the _Resolute_.¨ I ordered

¨Right away sir.¨ The pilot said before closing the door and taking off.

A few minutes passed before the gunship landed in the hangar bay. I thanked the pilot and made my way to the bridge. When I arrived I told the Admiral to make our way back to Coruscant. A few seconds passed before the ship made the jump to lightspeed. Since we wouldn't be arriving at Coruscant for a few hours, I decided to rest up in my room. As I made my way to my room, I started thinking why the Council needed me back. The only reason why I would be called to the Council before would be if I disobeyed direct orders. I finally reached my room and when I entered I immediately meditated for a while before falling asleep.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I began telling Barriss about the news the council had told me. I told her about me becoming a Padawan and about Skywalker being my Master. She was surprised to hear that but she congratulated after I told her the news.

¨So where is Master Skywalker, Ahsoka.¨

¨Oh, he's on a mission on Ryloth but the council told me to pack up my stuff, and be back at the council chambers at 6:50pm.¨ I replied. I tried to stay as calmly as I could but it was very difficult.

¨Ahsoka, what are you going to do about your crush on Master Skywalker?¨

¨I don't know, I guess it could just go away if I don't think about it. I still have to pack up all my clothes. If I start packing now we could hang out before I go to the council.¨ I replied

¨I can help you pack if you want. I don't have anything to do today.¨

¨Thanks Bariss."

Barriss and I started packing all of my clothes that I had in the dorm. I also grabbed my HoloPad and placed it in my suitcase. We got done earlier than expected and decided to go into town and get something to eat. Then we went shopping around the nice stores in Coruscant.

Later (Ahsoka's and Bariss's dorm) 6:40pm

¨Oh my Force Barriss, that was the best time I've had in a long time. We should hangout more often.¨ I said while putting my bag on my bed. We had just gotten back from shopping all day. We didn't buy much, I bought a few clothes and so did Bariss. We started talking and put my new clothes in my suitcase when realized how late it had gotten.

¨OH NO!" I shouted as I looked at the clock. It's already 6:40, I'm gonna be late to the council chambers.¨ I said as I zipped my suitcase close. We said goodbye fast before I stormed out of the dorm. I started running towards the council chambers. I had barely made it on time and we were waiting for Master Skywalker to arrive.

POV: Anakin **Skywalker**

¨Sir, are you in there?¨ Rex said as he knock on the door to my dorm.

¨Yes, I'm here, is there a problem? I replied as I was trying to wake up.

¨No sir, but we've just arrived at Coruscant. I glanced over at the clock and was shocked that it was 6:40. I immediately got up and ran to the the door. I told Rex thanks and made my way to the _Twilight._ Ten minutes later I landed near the Jedi Temple and ran to the council chambers. I had just arrived in time.

I looked around the room and found it odd that only Yoda, Mace, and Obi-Wan were in there seats. I also noticed that there was a Togruta in the room. She looked like one of the younglings the temple was training. I quickly looked back to Master Yoda.

¨Skywalker, believe we do, that you are ready for a Padawan. Train Ahsoka, you must. What it means to be a Jedi, teach her you will. Also move into your dorm, she will. Moved an extra bed into your dorm, we have. Tomorrow a mission you both have. Rest for now.¨

I stood there in silence for a minute, I couldn't believe they would assign me a Padawan. They knew I didn't want a Padawan and they still assign one to me. I was really angry at them for doing this but I knew I would have to do it. I relaxed a bit before looking back at the council.

¨Yes Masters.¨ I replied before walking out of the room.

 **Please leave a review. This is my first fan fiction and I would like to hear you thoughts and opinions. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I would like to thank The Book Of Eli for your review. (First Review) Please review if you anyone has an idea on what I can do to improve the story.**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

As we were walking out of the council chambers, I sensed my Master was angry about something. I wondered if he was mad at me for being assigned to him. I decided to talk to him about the situation.

¨Master, are you alright?¨ I said as he was walking down to OUR dorm. He didn't respond. I felt a little sad that he was ignoring me and decided to ask him again when we arrive at the dorm. A few minutes passed before we finally arrived.

The room was huge. It was even bigger than the dorm that Barriss and I had. There were was a second bed put in just like Master Yoda had said. There was also a closet and two nightstands. The door to the refresher was in the back of the room. I walked in and put my suitcase by my bed. I hoped my Master would tell me why he was angry now.

¨Master, are you alright?¨ I asked. He looked and me for a second before he laid in his bed. I felt like he didn't want me to be his Padawan. I layed on my bed, faced the wall, and began crying softly.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Ahsoka asked me again if I was alright. I didn't want to worry her about it and decided to not answer. I could tell she sensed my anger back at the council chambers. I wasn't mad at her, I was mad at the council. I just didn't know how or what a Master is suppose to teach her Padawan.

I layed in my bed for a few minutes before I sensed that Ahsoka was sad. I look over at her bed and could tell that she was crying. I immediately got up, went over to her bed, and sat at the edge of it.

¨Hey Ahsoka don't cry, I know you're sad and crying, tell me what's wrong.¨ I said as I looked at her. Usually I don't like to talk about other people's problems but Ahsoka was...different. I just met her, but I felt like she was important to me. I looked at her closely and immediately felt my heart beat faster. She stopped crying, sat up, and looked at me. Her eyes were red and a little puffy from crying.

¨Why are you mad at me? What did I do wrong.? Ever since the council told you I was your Padawan, you've been angry. Do you hate me for being your Padawan?¨ She said and began to cry again.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt my heart shatter into pieces. All this time I didn't want to worry her, but instead I made her feel like I didn't want her. I patted her back gently before speaking.

¨Ahsoka, you've done nothing wrong, and I'm not mad at you either. And I don't hate you, its just that...¨ I stopped talking when I noticed that she pulled away from me a little. She tried to stop crying, but I could sense she felt a little bit afraid and concerned about me. I understand she was concerned about me, but she didn't have to feel afraid.

¨Hey, don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you, Ok.¨ I said as calmly as I could. I was still angry at the council and I think Ahsoka sensed that.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I pulled away from him after he patted me on the back. I couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth. I still didn't know if I could trust him yet, but I still had a crush on him. The last time I trusted someone, I was almost... violated.

It all happen six month ago on Alderaan. Me, Barriss, and 3 other younglings were awarded some relaxation time for our hard work. During my time there I met a boy named Lux. I was stupid and naive back then and developed a crush on him. The whole time I was on Alderaan I spent it with him. But on my last day he told me to follow him to a secret place he had. I called Barriss on my communicator and told her that I was going to be with someone and would be back later.

 _Flashback_

 _¨Lux! Wait a minute! Where are we headed?¨ I asked as he was pulling on my arm. It was already night and I was starting to get tired from all the running._

 _"Don't worry Ahsoka, we're almost there." He replied not letting go of my arm. We started running through a forest before we finally arrived at a cottage._

 _It wasn't as big as a regular house. It had a HoloTV, a couch, and one window. It also had a small refrigerator, one bathroom, and one bed._

 _Lux immediately locked the door and led me to the bed and was scared when he started to take his clothes off. He then started rubbing my arms and legs seductively. He tried to take my clothes off but I didn't let him. He got mad and forcefully started to take my clothes off. I was so afraid at that moment that I couldn't use the Force. I tried screaming for help but I doubt anyone would hear me._

 _"No one will hear you from here Ahsoka. You're all mine now." He said as I was trying to find a way to escape. I had forgotten my lightsabers at the hotel Barriss, me, and the other younglings were staying at. I was still scared, but I managed to focus on the Force and push him to the other side of the room. He crashed against the HoloTV and fell unconscious. I quickly put my clothes back on and ran towards the door. I tried to open it but then I remembered that Lux must've locked it from the inside. I looked around the room and realized Lux was beginning to wake up._

 _"Y...You're going to p..pay for that." He said as he was trying to get up._

 _I looked around the room again and thought that maybe the window might open. I immediately ran towards the window and tried to lift it up. I managed to open the window and jump out. I keep running and didn't stop until I arrived at the hotel. I ran into my room and saw Barriss was asleep. I cried myself to sleep that night. The next day, we left for Coruscant in the morning._

 _End of Flashback_

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I could sense she was troubled by something, but I knew she didn't trust me yet. I wouldn't force her to talk if she didn't want to.

"Hey Ahsoka, are you alright? You know I would never hurt you right?" I asked as I stared at her. She was now starting to calm down and I sensed her fear starting to go away.

"I'm fine now Master, but if you not mad at me, then who are you mad at?" She asked. I knew if I didn't tell her the truth, she would never trust me.

"I'm mad at..." I tried to say the rest but nothing came out.

Who Master? Please, I need to know so that I can try to help you? She asked as she scooted closer to me.

"I'm mad at... the council, but most importantly, I'm mad at myself. I just don't know how or what I'm suppose to teach you. I'm sorry Ahsoka." I replied as I covered my face with my hands.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I could feel that pain he was going through when he said that. I noticed that he was beginning to cry and I instantly felt bad. I wiped his tear away with my fingers before I began speaking.

"Master, I know you will try your best to train me. We'll figure this out together." I said as I stared at his eyes. "Don't be scared to tell me next time about your problems, ok?" I asked. He stopped crying and looked at me.

"Alright. I promise I'll tell you next time." He said as he walked to his bed.

"Lets get some rest for our mission tomorrow?" He said as he layed on his bed.

"Fine." I responded as I layed on my bed and fell asleep.

 **Okay this is Chapter 2 of Anakin and Ahsoka In Love. If you have any suggestions on what I can improve on or an idea for future chapters please tell me. Also, I want to get a few more reviews before I continue with the story so that I can fix some flaws. Thanks.**

 **PS. Things are going to get more interesting in a few chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is the next chapter of Anakin and Ahsoka in Love, Enjoy.**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I layed in my bed for an hour to make sure Ahsoka had fallen asleep. It was only 11:00 pm, but I needed to talk to someone I trust about my feelings for Ahsoka. Once I was sure she was asleep I grabbed my communicator and left the dorm.

"Obi-wan, are you awake?" I asked as I started making my way to the mess hall. When I got no response I thought he must've gone to bed already. I decided to com someone else instead.

"Rex, can you hear me?" I asked. I waited seconds for him to respond.

"Yes General." He replied. "Is there something wrong sir?"

"No, there's nothing wrong, but can I talk to you in private? I said as I arrived at the mess hall.

" Of course Sir, where do you want to met up? He asked. By the sound of his voice, I could tell he hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"Come to the mess hall quickly, this is important." I said as I sat down at one of the tables.

"Right away Sir" He responded before I decided to end the communication.

I waited a few minutes before Rex finally came in. I waved at him to let him know where I was. He came over, sat across from me, and began speaking.

"Are you alright General? You seem to be troubled by something." Rex said as he stared at me.

"Something is troubling me and I don't know what to do." I replied.

"Does this have something to do with your wedding with Senator Amidala. Because it's still a month away and no one knows except me, General Kenobi, the Senator, and you know about it." He said as I began thinking of what to say next.

"Rex, I think...I love someone...else." I said as I thought of Ahsoka.

"Who?" He asked. I could tell he was shocked by what I had just said.

"We'll...the Jedi Council gave me a Padawan earlier today named Ahsoka and...I think I'm in love with her. I just feel like she is more important to me than Padme." I said as I looked at him.

"General, are you sure you really love her." He asked. I was a little angry that he thought I didn't love Ahsoka.

"Yes." I answered quickly. I didn't even have to think about the question.

"Does Ahsoka or Senator Amidala know about this?" Rex said.

"No, but I need your honest opinion on what you think I should do. I promise I won't be mad at you." I replied as I looked at him. Everything was silent for a minute before he began speaking.

"Sir, I think you should think about this more carefully before you make a decision." He said as he stood up and left.

I sat there for half an hour deciding on what I should do. I thought about Ahsoka & Padme and finally decided on who I loved. I couldn't hold in my feelings any longer, I loved Ahsoka much more than Padme.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I woke up in the middle of the night to see that my Master wasn't in his bed. I looked around the room and in the refresher and notice he wasn't here. I walked over to his bed and found out it was cold instead of warm. I knew then that he must have been gone for a long time.

I panicked and began searching the temple for him. I searched upstairs, downstairs, and the library. When I didn't find him I decided to com him.

"Master, where are you?" I asked. I waited for him to respond, but when he didn't, I decided to trace his communicators signal. I followed his signal until I reached the mess hall. I looked around and found him asleep on one of the tables at the corner of the room.

"Master, wake up." I said as I began shaking his shoulder. After a few seconds, he was beginning to wake up.

"Wha...What's wrong?" He said as he looked at me.

"Master, why where you sleeping here and not in our dorm? I asked. He looked around before realizing where he was.

"Sorry Ahsoka, I had to talk to a friend about something and I must've fallen asleep here by accident." He said.

I was a little curious about what he talked about. If he left during the night then it must have been serious.

"Master, who were you talking to and what did you talk about." I asked. I looked at his face and sensed he didn't want to tell me.

"Please tell me Master, I want to help you. I can sense something is troubling you." I begged as I sat next to him. I couldn't deny my feelings anymore, he may be my Master, but I loved him.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Ahsoka was begging me to tell her what was bothering me. What if I told her? Would she hate me or ask for a new Master. I decided now wasn't the time to admit my feelings for her.

"Ahsoka, can we talk about this in the morning, I'm still tired." I said as I yawned and pretended to be sleepy.

"But I want to know now!" She yelled as she stood up.

"Ahsoka please, just wait till morning and I'll tell you everything, ok?" I asked. She thought about for a few seconds before responding.

"Fine, but if you don't tell me, I'm going to tell the council you're not fit to go on the mission tomorrow." She said. I had completely forgot about our mission. I looked at the clock at realized it was 2:30am.

"Ok Ahsoka, I will tell you in the morning, now let get some sleep or we'll be too tired for our mission." I said as we began walking to our dorm.

As soon as we arrived I layed on my bed and Ahsoka watched me until I fell asleep. I could tell she didn't want me to go anywhere anymore so I began falling asleep.

"Goodnight Ahsoka." I said as I fell asleep.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I watched my Master for 15 minutes making sure he wasn't faking. I managed to hear him say goodnight as he fell asleep.

"Goodnight Master." I replied as I fell asleep too.

 **Please leave a review. I hope you all are enjoying this story.**

 **PS. I have read the reviews snd I will try to get more character development in the next two chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter of Anakin and Ahsoka in Love is finally out. Thanks for your reviews. I've read all the reviews and I will try to put some idea a in this chapter and future ones. Enjoy!

 _ **The Next Day...**_

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I woke up earlier than expected to the sound of my communicator beeping. I glanced over at Ahsoka, making sure she was still asleep before answering.

"Skywalker here." I whispered.

"Skywalker, this is Windu I need you and your Padawan in the war room later at 6:00pm for your mission." He said. I was relieved because I had to talk to Padme about our wedding.

"Yes Master." I continued whispering. I ended the transmission and looked over at Ahsoka. She was still asleep.

She was curled up with her blanket on her bed with her head towards me. She seemed to be having a good dream because I could hear her soft purring. I decided to let her sleep while I went to the refresher and took a shower.

Afterwards, I got dressed, and left for Padme's apartment. I wrote Ahsoka a note and left it on my nightstand. I took one last look at Ahsoka before leaving. She was still asleep and I decided now was the best time to leave. I walked through the halls of the temple, before reaching the outside. I hopped on my speeder and made my way to Padme's apartment.

The whole ride there made me think of how I was going to break the news to Padme. I didn't want to hurt her, but I also didn't want to marry her anymore. I continued driving, past the Senate Building before arriving at her apartment.

I parked the speeder and headed towards her door. I heard the HoloTV was on, so I knew she was awake. I knock on the door and waited a few seconds before it slid open. As soon as she saw me, she ran up to me, hugged and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ani you're back, how have you been?" She asked as I pulled away from her. She seemed shocked and stepped aside to let me in.

"I need to talk to you about our wedding." I said as I walked in and sat on the couch. She sat next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I quickly moved away from her and she looked surprised by that.

"What's wrong Ani?" She asked as I tried to not to look at her. She noticed this and grabbed my face and forcefully made me look at her.

"Ani please tell me what's wrong? Do you not like the location. Do you want to get married somewhere else?" She continued asking me more and more questions about the wedding. After 20 minutes, I was starting to get frustrated about her questions and finally decided to tell her what was on my mind.

"Padme, I don't want to marry you anymore." I replied as I moved away from her. "I still love you, but not as a lover anymore." She seemed upset and heartbroken when I said that.

"B..but the wedding, what about all the things you said about you loving me forever?" She asked as she began crying. I was mad at myself for a second. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her, but I needed to tell her the truth. I didn't love her anymore. I stood up and began walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry, I understand if you hate me and never want to see me again." I said as she stopped crying and stared at me. She then started getting upset with me.

"No! I see what's going on, you love someone else, don't you!" She yelled. I didn't want to tell her about Ahsoka so I just continued walking outside towards my speeder. She followed me and just as I was about to hop on, she blocked my path.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me who this other women is!" She continued yelling. I didn't want to tell her about Ahsoka so I pretended like I didn't love anyone else.

"Padme, I don't love anyone else, but I just think this relationship is not working out." I said. She didn't seemed like she bought that.

"Fine don't tell me, I'll cancel the wedding, but I will find out who this other women is." She said as she angrily walked back to her apartment. I finally hopped on my speeder and drove back to the temple.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I woke up to see that my Master wasn't in his bed. I looked around the dorm and found a note on his nightstand.

It read:

 _Ahsoka, I went into town to take care of something. If you want, you can unpack you bags or wait for me so we can go training together. I won't be long. By the way, Master Windu said that we have to be at the war room later at 6:00pm for our mission._

 _Anakin_

I grew a little concern and decided to com him. I waited a few seconds before he finally answered.

"Skywalker here" He said as I began unpacking my suitcase

"Master, where are you?" I asked as I put my clothes away. I was starting to get concerned about him. He never tells me where he goes or what he does.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way back. I'll be there in an hour." He said calmly. He still didn't answer my question.

"Master I'm worried about you, why won't you tell me where you go or what you do? Don't you trust me?" I said sadly. I didn't like it when he kept things from me.

"Ahsoka I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. It's personal. Just be ready to go train when I get there." He said. I started getting angry at him and decided to end the transmission.

"Fine." I said before ending the transmission. I was now really angry at him. I thought I could trust him, but he doesn't trust enough to tell me where he goes. The more I thought about it the sadder I became. I seriously thought he was the one, but I guess I was wrong. I began crying as I continued unpacking.

A few minutes later, I finished unpacking and decided to lay on my bed. I was still crying into my pillow. Half an hour later, my Master finally walked in.

"Hey Ahsoka, are you ready to go train?" He asked as he walked over to me. I was still upset at him and I didn't want to do anything with him at the moment.

"Actually Master, I don't feel like training right now." I said as I stopped crying and walked towards the door. "I'm going to go see a friend of mine before we go on our mission. I'll be back in a few hours." I replied as he stared at me.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

"Can I go with you." I asked as I walked towards her. I could tell she was upset at me for not telling her where I had gone earlier.

"No" She replied with an angry tone. That shocked me and I started getting concerned.

"Why not?" I asked her. She was still at the door and was about to leave before I grabbed her hand.

"Ahsoka please, tell me what's bothering you." I asked. She tried to break free, but I wouldn't let her. She tried to get away a few more times before I forced her back into our dorm.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled at me. I unwillingly let go of her, but I blocked her way out of the dorm.

"Master Please, let me leave. You don't care about me. You probably don't want me as your Padawan either." She said as she sat on her bed and began crying. I noticed now that she had been crying a lot while I was gone. Her eyes were red and puffy. I sat next to her and gave her a loving hug. She tried to break free, but I wouldn't let her.

"Ahsoka, I do care about you and I do want you as my Padawan. Tell me what's bothering you." I said as I continued hugging her. She stopped fighting me and began to calm down. She stopped crying and looked at me.

"Why? Why won't you tell me where you go? I thought I could trust you but you don't even care." She said as I saw tears forming in her eyes. I could now feel the Emotional Pain she was in.

"Ahsoka, you CAN trust me. I'm sorry if I made you think that I don't care about you." I made sure to emphasize each word I said. She began crying again and I knew she didn't believe me.

I couldn't help it any longer. As tears trickled down her eyes, I wiped them away and brought her chin to meet my face. I closed my eyes and gently kissed her warm lips. It felt good to finally kiss her. Neither one of us moved the entire time, but after a few seconds I decided to pull back. My eyes were still closed and I was afraid to open them. It was silent for a minute before I decided to open my eyes slowly. I noticed that Ahsoka stopped crying and was staring at me.

Let me know what you think about this chapter in the reviews. I am still going to continue this story and I have a few idea's for future chapters. Once again please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait. School and work are cutting into my time. I will try to get a chapter out every 2 weeks or sooner. Enjoy this chapter.**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I was about to yell at my Master when he did something I didn't expect. He wiped my tears away and kissed me on the lips. I was surprised and happy by what he was doing. I did not move the entire time and neither did he. After he pulled away, I noticed he had his eyes closed. I waited for him to open his eyes so I could talk to him. He finally opened his eyes and began speaking first.

"I'm so sorry Ahsoka. I don't know why I did that." He said a little ashamed of himself. I actually enjoyed the kiss, but I could tell he didn't know that. I was about to speak when he pulled away from me and ran out of the dorm.

"Master wait!" I yelled as I ran after him. He kept running around the temple trying to lose me, but I refused to give up. I kept calling his name as we were running. This went on for about 30 minutes before he stopped in front of our dorm.

"Ahsoka, please don't hate me. I don't know why I kissed you. I'm so s..." Before he could finish speaking, I began kissing him on the lips. He was shocked at first, but he kissed me back after a while. I pulled away for some air and pulled him inside our dorm.

"Master, I need to tell you something." I said as I stared at him. We stood there in silence for a few seconds. He looked at me a little worried and I decided I should tell him. "Master, I... I love you."

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I was surprised to hear Ahsoka say that she loved me. I didn't think she was serious so I began walking away from her.

"Ahsoka, you don't have to lie to me. I'm sorry if I forced you do say that." I said as I sat on my bed. She walked towards me and I tried to avoid looking at her.

"Master, you didn't force me to say anything. I really do love you." She replied as she sat next to me. I could sense she was telling the truth and I began to feel bad for not believing her. It was silent but then I realized she began crying again for the second time. I grew concerned and held her hand.

"Ahsoka what's wrong?" I asked her. She was now crying harder than before and I could sense her pain. "Ahsoka tell me what's bothering you?" She started to calm herself, but was still crying.

"Master, I... I really do love you. Don't you love me?" She began to cry harder again and I felt bad. I knew what I had to do to show her that I loved her. I leaned over to her and kissed her lips. After a few seconds, I pulled away and began speaking.

"Ahsoka I do love you. I was just afraid you wouldn't feel the same about me, but I love you more than anything." I said as we looked at each other.

She stopped crying and began kissing me again. After a minute, she pushed me on my bed and bit my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and allowed her in. Her tongue explored my mouth and my tongue did the same. She then leaned on me and I felt her breast on my chest. My member poked her in the stomach and she looked surprised and excited. Her hand then went under my shirt and rubbed my chest. I immediately pulled away from her and she looked away from me.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I began kissing my Master and biting his bottom lip to let me enter. He allowed me entrance and I happily entered his mouth. Our tongues met each other and I was enjoying that moment. I leaned on him and felt his member poke me in the stomach. I was surprised but also excited so I rubbed my Master's chest, but was shocked that he pulled away from me.

 _I'm so stupid. I did something wrong._ I thought to myself as I looked away from him. _I shouldn't have done that. I was moving too fast._

"Ahsoka, please look at me?" He asked. I ignored him and kept looking away from him. He grabbed my arm and spinned me around so that I was now facing him.

"Ahsoka you're not stupid and you haven't done anything wrong." He said as he let go of my arm.

"Then why did you pull away from me? Do you not want me?" I asked as tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"Ahsoka, I do want you, but I knew if I didn't pull away, we would've had sex." He replied.

"Is that really a problem? Don't you want to?"I asked as my tears were beginning to fall from my eyes.

"Ahsoka, you have no idea how much I want to." He said as he hugged me lovingly.

"Then why did you..." I asked, but he interrupted me before I could finish.

"I'm just waiting for the right time. I want you to know that I love you for yourself not because of your body or your looks." He said a little embarrassed. It was then that I knew I could fully trust him. I immediately stopped crying and put my arms around his neck. He had his hands on my back and I leaned over to the bed and kissed him on his lips.

We continued kissing for a few more minutes before his communicator started beeping. He ignored it and continued kissing me. He began rubbing my rear Lekku, adding to my excitement. I noticed his communicator was beeping louder than before and I decided to pulled away.

"Hey, that could be important." I said as I laid my head on his stomach and rubbed his chest with my fingers. He laughed a little before answering his communicator.

"Skywalker here." He said as he began rubbing my montrals. I was enjoying it so I let him continue.

"Skywalker, the council would like to see you and your Padawan immediately. A situation has come up." Master Windu replied.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." He said as he stopped rubbing my montrals. We both stood up and grabbed our lightsabers before heading out. Just as I was about to open the door though, he spun me around and our lips met again. He continued kissing me for a few seconds before he pulled back and spoke.

"I love you Ahsoka."

"I love you too Master." I said as we kissed one last time. Afterwards, we began walking towards the Council Chambers, my hand holding his.

 **Please leave a review about the story so far. I am reading each review and trying to follow some of your advise. REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chapter out. I know I'm moving the story a little fast, but I'm trying to take things slow. Anyways enjoy.**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Ahsoka and I were walking to the Council Chambers when I noticed something strange about her behavior. Whenever someone tried talking to her, she would just keep walking, ignore them, and squeeze my hand tighter when we were out of sight. I could sense she was afraid of the others and I was getting concerned.

"Ahsoka, are you okay? You know you can tell me anything right?" I asked as we continued walking. She let go of my hand and tried to ignore my question, but I wanted to know what was troubling her.

Once I was sure nobody was watching us, I pulled her into a storage room and locked it so she wouldn't get away.

"Master, what are you..." She said, but I interrupted her before she could say anything else.

"Ahsoka, I know something is troubling you. Please just tell me so I can help you. I don't like seeing you like this." I could tell she didn't want to tell me, but I wanted to help her with whatever she was worried about.

We stood there in silence for a few seconds when she decided to kiss me. I was surprised but kissed her back. We continued kissing until I realized what she was doing. I quickly pulled away from her.

"No Ahsoka! I am not going to kiss you until you tell me what is bothering you!" I yelled. I waited for her to respond but instead, she fell to her knees and began crying.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I wanted to tell my Master about what happened with Lux, but I was afraid he might do something he would regret later. I overheard people say that he had a hard time controlling his anger. I didn't want him to get expelled because of me. I continued to ignore him, but began crying when he yelled at me.

"Ahsoka I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." He said as he got on his knees and hugged me. I was starting to calm down when he whispered something to me.

"Ahsoka please I need to know. Whatever it is, it's affecting how you act in front of others. I won't get mad or think any less of you. Just tell me. Please."

"You promise you won't get mad?" I said as I turned around to face him.

"I promise, just please tell me Ahsoka." I looked at his face and saw that he was really worried about me right now. I took a deep breath and sat on his lap.

"It happen 6 month ago on Alderaan." I started. He began stroking my Lekku with one hand as I continued. "Me, my friend Barriss, and 3 other younglings were rewarded some relaxation time for our hard work. We stayed in a hotel the whole time. During my time there I met a boy named Lux and developed a crush on him."

I could feel his hand holding me tighter around me when I mentioned Lux.

"I could stop if it..."

"No, keep going." He said quickly. I took another deep breath before speaking.

"On our last night on Alderaan, Lux told me to follow him to a secret place he knew. I was naive and stupid so I followed him until...we reached a...cottage." I wanted to say the rest, but I couldn't. I stopped speaking.

"Then what happen? Ahsoka I want to help you, but you need to tell me the rest."

"I...I can't..." I hesitated to tell him. Tears were beginning to fall down my eyes as I started remembering what happened next.

"Ahsoka, you can tell me anything. I will still love you no matter what." He said lovingly. He then kissed my forehead and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, what happened next?"

"He led me inside, locked the door, then he..." I stopped. I couldn't tell him, I knew he would be angry afterwards.

"What? Please tell me Ahsoka. You can trust me with whatever it is." He said. I stared at him and could sense no anger from him.

I explain the rest to him very clearly. I told him how he tried to have sex with me, how I got away, and how I arrived back at the hotel and cried myself to sleep that night. By the time I was done, I could start to feel his anger taking over. It was the angriest he had gotten by far. He pulled me against him and held me tight. It was actually a little hard to breathe as he did this.

"Ahsoka I promise you, that will never happen to you again. I will always protect you and if I ever find that boy, I'm gonna kill.."

"Master!" I yelled as he looked back at my face. "Promise me you won't do anything to him."

"Ahsoka look what he did to you. I can't let him think he can do that to you. He deserves to die." He said angrily.

"Promise me you won't do anything to him." He sighed and stood up.

"Do...Do you love _him_ now...?" He said painfully, stepping away from me.

"No! I love you. You know that I love you, right? I can't believe you would think that." I said as I got up and walked towards him. "I just don't want you to do something reckless and get expelled from the Jedi Order or go to jail. I need you with me Master. I can't lose you." I was about to start crying, but then he hugged me before the tears fell.

"Shh. It okay Ahsoka. I'm not going to leave you." He said as he kissed my cheek and rubbed my Lekku. "I won't do anything to him, but if anyone treats you like that again, I need you to tell me ok?" I looked up at him and noticed that his anger was gone.

"Alright Master." I said as we pulled away. "I love you"

"I love you too." Just as he was done saying that, his communicator started beeping. He kept holding on to me as he answered it.

"Skywalker here."

"Skywalker, the council is waiting for you and your Padawan at the Council Chambers." Master Windu said in an angry tone. We looked at each other and realized we were still in the storage room. I was surprised that no one had walked in the whole time.

"Sorry Master, we'll be there in a few seconds." He then ended the transmission and kissed me quickly on the lips. I kissed him back and I could feel our love the way our tongues met. After a few seconds, he pulled away and spoke.

"Come on Ahsoka, we don't want them to suspect anything." And with that, we walked out of the storage room and ran towards the Council Chambers.

 **What do you think so far. Please leave a review if you have some advice or ideas for me. Like I said, I'm trying to take things slow and add some conflict in the story before anything happens.** _ **Hint Hint**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I like this story so much that I'm getting chapters out as soon as I can. Here Anakin and Ahsoka have a mission and have** _ **the talk.**_ **Enjoy.**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Ahsoka and I finally arrived at the Council Chambers a few minutes after they contacted us. As we walked in, I noticed that only Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Master Plo were there. I was wondering where all the other Masters were. We bowed then looked at the Masters.

"Master Skywalker, Padawan Tano, a mission you both have." Master Yoda began. "Sneak aboard a Separatist Warship, you will. Rescue Master Kenobi you must."

Before I could say anything, Ahsoka spoke first. "Master Kenobi has been kidnapped."

"Not kidnapped, but taken hostage by General Grievous." Master Plo said. "He was sent to Ryloth to aid Master Luminara, but Grievous came out of hyperspace unexpectedly above Ryloth with 5 warships and easily won the battle.

"That is why we are sending you and your Padawan, to sneak on board Grievous' ship to rescue Master Kenobi. Master Windu interrupted. "While you rescue him, we will be sending 5 Fleets behind you to help you destroy the blockade. Do you understand your mission, Skywalker."

"Yes Master."

"Very good. You must leave immediately if your mission is to be a success." Master Plo said.

"Yes Master."

"May the Force be with you." They all replied. Ahsoka and I bowed then left towards the hangar. I looked over at Ahsoka and noticed she was sad.

"Ahsoka, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Master." She said in a sad tone as she looked at the floor.

"Come on Ahsoka, don't lie to me. What's bothering you?"

"It's just...why can't we have one day for our love without any interruptions." She said as I felt her sadness growing.

"Don't be sad Ahsoka." I said as I thought about what to say to cheer her up. After a few seconds of thinking, I finally found the right words to say. I gently grabbed her face and made her look at me.

"How about this, after we come back from our mission, why don't I take you out for dinner then take you shopping.

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course. I love you and I want you to be happy all the time." I said as I sensed her sadness going away

"I'm happy _with_ you Master, but dinner sounds great. You don't have to take me shopping though. You could save your credits."

"No Ahsoka, I _am_ taking you shopping. I don't care how much I spent, as long as I'm with you I don't mind." I said as I gave her quick kisses all over her face.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I loved the sincerity of his words as he told me about taking me out. My Lekku was starting to form darker spots from the embarrassment as he continued kissing me. I looked around to make sure no one was watching us. After a few second of him kissing my face, I pulled him away and giggled.

"Okay Skyguy you can stop, I love you too." I notice that he was now looking at me strangely.

"What did you just call me." He asked.

"I'm sorry Master, if you don't like it I could..."

"No I love it. I love that you thought about it. I love you...Snips." I looked up at him and giggled at the nickname he called me. I didn't notice until now, but we finally arrived at the hangar.

"So which ship are we taking Skyguy." I said as I looked around the hangar. There were many Republic Gunships, but there were also some ships that belong to Jedi. I looked back and saw him pointing at a ship.

"That one." He said as he pointed at an old Corellian Freighter. I examined the ship for a while then looked back at him.

"Umm...Master, are you sure you want to take _that_ one. It doesn't look like it's a fast ship." I said as we walked towards it.

"Snips, that is my ship the _Twilight_. I know it doesn't look like much, but I've done some modifications to it." He replied as he lowered the ramp to get on board.

"If you say so." I said as I followed behind him. We managed to get to the cockpit and he fired the engines. He took off immediately and made his way above Coruscant. As soon as we were in space he activated the hyperdrive and punched in the coordinates. He checked to make sure it was safe then we made the jump to lightspeed.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

"There we go, now since we won't be arriving for a few hours, let's go to our quarters and get some rest." I said as I set the ship on autopilot. I stood up and so did Ahsoka, then made our way to our quarters. As soon as we arrived, I led Ahsoka to her bed, then I headed towards mine.

"Umm..Master." She said as I began to get under my blanket.

"What's wrong Ahsoka?" I asked as I saw her getting up from her bed.

"Can...Can I sleep with you on your bed?" She asked nervously. I scooted over and made room for her to slide in.

"Of course you can." I said as I sensed her excitement. She then walked over to me and slid into the bed.

As soon as she got in, I felt her trying to tease me by putting her ass against my member. I enjoyed it for a moment and moaned quietly, when I noticed she was facing me now.

"You like that don't you Master." She whispered into my ear. She tried to pull my pants down, but I stopped her before she could.

"Ahsoka, it's still not the right time for this." I said as she looked up at me. "I promise I'll do it with you at the right time, but I don't think that time is now."

She stopped trying to pull my pants down and I saw that she had a sad face on. "Then when _is_ the right time?" She asked me.

"I don't know Ahsoka, but you need to think about this more carefully. If we have sex, you might get pregnant and I don't want to force you into that kind of situation." Before I could say anything else, she interrupted me.

"Would you stay with me and help me take care of the baby if I _do_ get pregnant." She asked me.

"Of course I would, and I would love him or her just as much as I love you." I said quickly as I hugged her. "But if we have a baby, it would have serious consequences for us because we're both Jedi. I wouldn't allow the Order to take our baby, but I just don't want to force you into that kind of situation without you having to think about everything through. Besides, you're only sixteen." I said truthfully and lovingly.

"Thank you Master. I want to do it now, but I'll think about it some more." She said as she kissed my lips and rubbed my chest.

"Now, let's get some rest before we arrive." I said as I heard her yawn. I shifted my arms so that I was holding her around her waist.

"Goodnight Snips."

"Goodnight Skyguy." She replied back. I managed to give her some kisses on her Lekku, Monstrals, and face before falling asleep, dreaming about Ahsoka.

 **What do you think about this chapter? Will Ahsoka and Anakin be able to save Obi-Wan from General Grievous? Leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is finally out. Here, Ahsoka and Anakin talk more about their love and we get to rescue Obi-Wan. Enjoy**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I woke up a few hours later and found that Ahsoka was no in bed with me. I looked around the room and in the refresher, but she wasn't in here.

"AHSOKA!" I yelled as I exited the room. I looked around the ship but couldn't find her. I calmed down and decided to follow her Force signature. I followed it until I reached the cockpit. The door was locked, but I could sense Ahsoka on the other side. I pressed my ear against the door to hear what she was saying.

"I'm so stupid." She muttered. "He probably hates me and thinks I'm a slut."

I heard her begin to cry. "I don't even know what to do now. He's worried about me and all I could do was try to have sex with him. He's probably right, I AM a slut."

She was now crying harder than before and I heard her hit the wall. I was hurt by her words, she thought I thought of her as a slut. I tried to control the tears that were forming in my eyes, and knocked on the door.

"Ahsoka, can you please unlock the door and let me in?" I heard her walking towards the door slowly until it finally slid open. We looked at each other and noticed that the other had been crying.

"Master, I'm s..."

"Hey." I interrupted "I want you to listen to me first." I said as held her hand and led her towards the cockpits' seats. She nodded and looked at me.

"First of all, you are not stupid. You are the smartest person I know and you are very beautiful. Second, I don't hate you. I don't know why you thought that. I tell you all the time that I love you. Finally, I don't think your a slut. Don't you EVER say that about yourself because you and I both know you aren't one."

"Master I..."

"I'm not done talking yet." I said as I squeezed her hand lightly. "Ahsoka you're a very talented and beautiful young lady. I'm lucky to have you as my Padawan. No not as my Padawan, I'm lucky to think about us as lovers." I said. I waved at her to sit on my lap and she immediately got up and did as I wanted.

"Ahsoka, I love you more than anyone I've met. I would rather die than to not be with you." I whispered into her Monstrals. I wrapped my arms around her and began to rub her stomach.

"I know you want to make love, so do I, but we need to think about this more. Like I said before, when the time is right we will, but I want this to be perfect and special for you. I want to make sure you want me." It was silent for a few second before I turned her around to face me.

"I'm done talking now. You can speak now Ahsoka." She looked at me and layed her head on my chest.

"I'm so sorry you heard what I was saying Master. I know you love me, I don't know why I thought you didn't." She remained quiet and after I was sure she was done talking, I started planting kisses all over her face. She giggled and I continued my actions. After a few minutes of kissing all of her face, the navicomputer began beeping. I looked over at it and noticed we were approaching our destination.

"Ahsoka, we are approaching Ryloth. We have to get ready if we are to sneak onto Grievous' ship." She immediately got up and went back to her seat.

"Alright Snips, as soon as we come out of hyperspace I need you to jam their scanners while I sneak onto their command ship." She nodded and began to press buttons on the ship's computer.

"Ready to jam their scanners Skyguy." She replied as she waited for me.

I continued looking out the window until we finally came out of hyperspace.

"Now Ahsoka." I looked over at her and saw her pushing more buttons. We managed to not get detected and I headed towards the command ship. In total, there were 5 Separatist warships surrounding Ryloth. As soon as I reached their command ship, I landed on an emergency airlock and made sure the Separatist didn't know we were here. After a few minutes of silence, I decided it was safe and looked over at Ahsoka.

'Ok Snips, I need you to stay here on the ship while I rescue Obi-Wan. As soon as I get back, we'll head back to Coruscant." I got up and walked towards the airlock. Ahsoka followed behind me.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

As my Master went to board their command ship, I followed closely behind him. I was surprised when he told me to stay behind. I wanted to go with him and help rescue Master Kenobi, but he decided to do everything himself. As we were coming close to the airlock, he stopped and looked at me.

"Where do you think your going." He said as he blocked my way to the airlock.

"I want to go with you and help you rescue Master Kenobi, Skyguy." I replied, hoping he would let me come. I tried walking forward again, but he wouldn't move.

"No Ahsoka, I need you to stay here on the ship. I can rescue Obi-Wan myself." I was sad that he didn't want me to help him.

''Why? Don't you want me to help you. Don't you trust me?" I asked in a sad tone. He looked at me and I could tell he knew I was sad. He pulled me against him and kissed my Monstrals. Honestly, that made me feel better.

"I do trust you Ahsoka. But this could be dangerous." He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "Grievous will not show any mercy if he finds us. I don't want him to get to you. I can't lose you. I just can't." I looked at his eyes and he was starting to cry. I quickly put my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. After a few seconds, I finally decided to pull away. My hand now on his cheeks.

"Master, I promise you won't lose me, but please let me come. I'll stay right next to you the whole time if I have too." He thought about it for a minute before responding.

"Ok, you can come with me, but you have to stay at my side until we get to Obi-Wan." He said. I nodded and we both boarded their ship.

We started by searching the detention levels of the ship. I literally stayed by his side the whole time. We looked at all the cells, but couldn't find Master Kenobi.

"Master, he not in any of the cells." I said as I looked up at him. I could tell he was thinking where else he could be. Finally, he looked down at me and spoke.

"I know where he is."

"Where?" I asked him.

"He's on the bride of the ship with Grievous. I can feel his presence."

"Come on then, let's get up there and save him." I said as I started walking towards the bridge. He followed and stood beside me, holding my hand. We managed to avoid the droids until we finally reached the door to the bridge. I could feel Master Kenobi's presence on the other side and so could Anakin.

"Ready Snips." He said as he got his lightsaber off his utility belt.

"Ready Master." I said as I did the same. He gave me one quick kiss on the cheek before heading into the bridge.

We managed to destroy the droids by the door when we entered. I could see Master Kenobi unconscious in the middle of the room, hanging by some electricity around his arms and legs. Right next to him was General Grievous. Anakin and I managed to destroy half of the droids there before more came. We were forced to surrender and Grievous came towards us.

"They sent two Jedi to destroy my blockade." He said as he approached Anakin. "The Republic must be running out of clones for the army."

"General Grievous, you don't look as strong as they say." Anakin replied. I couldn't help but laugh a little at his comment. Both men looked at me and I knew Anakin enjoyed my laugh. Grievous on the other hand, was really furious. He approached me and gave me one big slap on the cheek. I fell to the floor and held my cheek he slapped with one hand.

"Jedi scum." He said mischievously. "You will do as I say youngling."

Before I could do anything, Anakin came in front of me and separated me from Grievous.

"NO! Leave her alone. She hasn't done anything wrong. I'm the one who said that about you. You should be angry with me, not her." He argued. I wrapped my arms around his legs as he stood protectively in front of me. Grievous began walking towards us when a droid spoke.

"Sir, we're picking up 5 Republic warships entering the system."

"What!?" He said as he turned around and looked at the ships coming out of hyperspace.

While he was turned away, Anakin and I destroyed the droids surrounding us. Anakin tried to destroy Grievous, but he managed to escape. Afterwards, we went over to Master Kenobi and released him. He woke up and looked at us.

"Anakin? Where are we? What happened here?" He said as he put one his arms around us. We helped him stand up and headed towards our ship.

"I'll tell you later Obi-Wan." Anakin said. "First let's get you back to Coruscant and have the checked out. You look like hell.

Master Kenobi nodded and headed towards the ship. After we got him onboard the _Twilight,_ we took him to the medical room and layed him on the bed. Anakin and I headed to the cockpit, we started the ship, and headed towards the Republic fleet.

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger, but in the next chapter you will find out if Anakin and Ahsoka can escape. Leave a review about your thoughts and what you think about this chapter. I will try to include your thoughts. Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have read the reviews and I would like to say thank you for all the support. I tried to get this chapter out sooner than the others. Enjoy.**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

Anakin and I managed to get Master Kenobi safely on board the _Twilight._ We were headed back towards the Republic Fleet when we saw a ship firing at us from behind. Anakin turned the ship around to see who was shooting at us. We saw Grievous' fighter and several vulture droid behind him. Anakin managed to avoid all their shots and contacted the Fleet.

"Admiral, this is General Skywalker." He said as he continued dodging more shots. "We've rescued General Kenobi, but he is badly injured. We need the fighters to clear us a path so we can make the jump to hyperspace to Coruscant."

"Right away General." The Admiral responded as I started to input the coordinates to Coruscant on the navicomputer. We continued to head towards the Fleet when a ship shot the back of the _Twilight_. Luckily, the shot didn't hit the engines.

At that moment, the Republic fighters approached us and began shooting the vulture droids behind us. We managed to see Grievous jump to hyperspace as our fighters shot the remaining vulture droids. Once we had a clear path, Anakin made the jump to lightspeed.

As we continued flying through hyperspace, I held the cheek that Grievous hit. It was still hurting a little, but not too badly. Anakin looked over at me and saw me holding my cheek. He stood up and he came towards me.

"Does it still hurt you badly?" He asked as he held out his hand for me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up from the seat.

"It doesn't hurt too badly, only a little bit." I said we looked at each other's eyes. He carefully grabbed my arm and rubbed it.

"Can you move your hand so I can see it?" He asked. I nodded and slowly removed my hand away. As soon as I removed my hand he gasped.

"Ahsoka, you have a bruise forming." He let go of me and his face looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry about?" I asked. I was confused about what he was apologizing for. I walked towards him, but he kept stepping away from me. Once the wall was behind him, I grabbed his face and made him look at me. I saw tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" I asked. He didn't answer so I decided to kiss him first then ask him. I leaned forwards and kissed his lips. I could tell he was angry at himself, but I didn't know why. I continued to kiss him for a few more seconds before pulling back.

"Anakin please, tell me what's wrong?" I said as I grabbed his hand. He looked at me and sighed.

"It just that...I feel like I'm the one who caused you that bruise. If I hadn't made fun of Grievous, he wouldn't have slapped you." He was about to cry when I put my hands on his face again.

"Anakin, I don't blame you for that." I said as I looked into his eyes. "Let's just get some sleep while we can. We're both probably exhausted from the mission." He nodded and I grabbed his hand and led him to our room.

Once we were in the room, I let go of his hand and laid on his bed. I got under the blankets and made some space for Anakin. He looked at me for a few seconds, then he locked the door and got into bed with me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He carefully kissed all of my face before we fell asleep.

"Love you Ahsoka." He said as his eyes began to close.

"Love you too Anakin." I said. I stayed awake, making sure he was asleep. Once I was sure he was asleep, I fell asleep, my arms still wrapped around him.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

 _Later... Nearing Coruscant_

I woke up to have Ahsoka's arms around me. I looked at her and noticed she was asleep, but her bruise was almost gone. I tried to carefully remove her hands, but every time I tried, she would squeeze her grip on me.

I decided to just wait for her to wake up. As I waited, I could hear her moaning and saying my name. I wanted to use the Force to see what she was dreaming about, but I didn't want to lose her trust. I decided not to and continued to listen to her until the navicomputer began beeping. I quickly turned over to Ahsoka and began to wake her up.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka wake up." I said as I began to shake her carefully. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.

"What's wrong Anakin?" She asked as she pulled her hands back towards her. I immediately got up from the bed and so did she.

"We're approaching Coruscant. Let head towards the cockpit so we can land this ship in the Jedi Hangar." I unlocked the door and headed towards the cockpit, Ahsoka following me.

We reached the cockpit a minute later just as we were coming out of hyperspace. I got on the pilot's seat and Ahsoka in the co-pilot one. We safely landed the _Twilight_ in the hangar.

We went back to the medical room to check on Obi-Wan and found him awake lying on the bed. He put his arms around me and Ahsoka and together, we took him to the medbay inside the Jedi Temple. I wanted to stay with him there to make sure he was okay, but the droids said that he would have to stay there until tomorrow with no visitors. Surprisingly, I didn't mind too much and took Ahsoka back to our dorm.

We noticed many Jedi walking around the temple, and it hurt me not to be able to show my feelings to Ahsoka. All I wanted was to hold her hand, kiss her, and tell her how much I love her, but I couldn't because then we would be caught. As soon as we reached our dorm, I quickly pulled her in and began kissing her face. She giggled and I loved the way she did it. I continued kissing her until my comlink beeped. I slowly pulled away from Ahsoka and answered it.

"Skywalker here." I said as I held Ahsoka next to me. She put her head against my chest and I rubbed her Lekku.

"Skywalker" Master Plo said. "The council needs to hear your report on the mission. Come immediately to the Council Chambers."

"Yes Master." I replied. I treasured the moment me and Ahsoka had before pulling away.

"Don't go." She said as she grabbed my hand. As much as I hated it, I pulled away again. Then I gave her a loving hug.

"Ahsoka I have to go or they might suspect something." I said. I began to rub her back until she spoke.

"I don't care if they find out. I love you. I don't want you to leave me ever!" She yelled. I looked at her and she began crying.

"Shh, it's okay Ahsoka. I love you too, but I have to go." She continued crying on my chest as I remembered what I told her before our mission.

"Ahsoka, get ready. I'll go give our reporter on the mission, and when I get back, I'll take you out for dinner. Then we'll go shopping just like I promised before we left on our mission." I felt her sadness slowly fading and some happiness in her. She looked at me and kissed me one more time.

"I love you Anakin."

"I love you too." I said. "Now, get ready. I'll be back in one hour then we'll leave. Okay Ahsoka?" She nodded and slowly pulled away from me. I watched her sit on her bed while I walked towards the door. I took one last look at Ahsoka before heading out. She looked a little sad, but I could tell she was excited about me taking her out on our date.

 **What do you think about this chapter? Leave a review as fast as possible to help me write faster.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is out. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Enjoy.**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

As much as it hurt me to watch Anakin leave, I was really little happy about him taking me out. It would be like a..date. I imagined him taking me to to dinner, shopping, and finally we would act like a couple and not like two Jedi who were hiding their feelings from everyone else.

I went to the refresher and changed into a clean pair of clothes then laid on my bed. I tried to pass the time by trying to meditate, but it felt like time was going even slower. I stopped meditating and thought of something else to do. I remembered that I haven't talk to Barriss in a long time, so I left the dorm and headed towards Barris's room.

Once I arrived, I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. About 20 seconds later, she slid the door open and I could tell she was shocked and excited to see me.

"Ahsoka, it's been a long time since you've visited me." She said as she stepped aside to let me in. "I was starting to think you forgot about me.

"Sorry about that Barriss." I said as we sat on her bed. "Did you hear what happened to me Barriss?" I asked her.

"No, I haven't heard anything about you. Why? What happened?" She asked.

"Well, I have officially become a Padawan. The Council made me one almost 2 weeks ago." She looked at me and gave me a friendly hug before speaking.

"That's great Ahsoka! Congratulations!" She said as she tightened the hug.

"That's not all Barriss. Guess who's my Master"

"Who?"

It's Master Skywalker!" I said calmly. I tried to stay as normal as possible. I still haven't told her about my relationship.

"The Chosen One is your Master?"

"Yes."

"Ahsoka, you are so lucky." She said happily.

She then started to tell me about her since we haven't seen each other for almost two weeks. After she was done. I decided now was the time to tell her.

"Barriss, we're friends right?" I asked as I looked at her with a serious face.

"Of Course we are Ahsoka. Why do you ask?" She replied, a little bit confused.

"And friends don't keep secrets from each other right?"

"No they don't." She replied. "What's going on Ahsoka?" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before looking at her again.

"Barriss, my Master and I are in love with each other." I whispered. I turned away and look away from her. I waited for her to tell me I was crazy, but instead she gave me another hug.

"That's... great Ahsoka." She said. I thought she was kidding and I refused to look at her. I was starting to regret telling her when she turned me around so I was looking at her.

"Ahsoka, I'm so proud of you. Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked. I looked at her and I could see she was happy for me.

"I thought you would tell me I was crazy for falling in love with my Master.' I replied.

"Ahsoka, we've been friends ever since we both came to the temple. I think of you more than friends. I think of you like a sister I never had. I'm happy for both of you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't you think of me as your sister too." She said in a sad tone.

"Yes I do Barriss." I answered quickly. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." I said as truthfully as I could. I was starting to hate myself for not telling her when she held my hand.

"It's okay Ahsoka. Don't blame yourself. I'm sure I would've done the same if I was you." I looked up at her and was starting to feel a little bit better.

"Thanks Sis." I said. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Stop apologizing Ahsoka." She said. Moments later, I saw her starting to act sad.

"Although, if you tell me about the both of you, I might feel better." We laughed and I began to tell her about me and Anakin.

I told her about the day I was assigned to him and about how sweet and caring he was. I then told her about the mission we went on. And finally, I told her about him taking me out later.

As I spoke, she listened to me and said "awe" every time she thought something was sweet. Once I was finished, she looked at me and gave me another hug. I looked over at her clock on the wall. I was surprised because I had been here for 45 minutes.

"I'm sorry Barriss, but I have to go back to my dorm." I said as I walked towards the door. Before I left, I looked back at Barriss.

"Okay Ahsoka. Good luck to the both of you."

"Thank you" I said. I then immediately left back to my dorm. I was still excited for Anakin to arrive and take me out. I finally arrived at the dorm 15 minutes later, I opened the door and saw Anakin on my bed.

 **What do you think? Ahsoka and Anakin are finally going out. Leave a review about this chapter or your ideas. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the support. This Chapter is out earlier than the rest. Let see where they go. Enjoy.**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I explained how our mission went to the Council. I told them how Obi-Wan would have to stay in the medbay until tomorrow. I was also informed that the blockade was successfully broken and our troops landed safely on Ryloth.

The whole time there, I was thinking about Ahsoka. Right before I left, I could sense that she didn't want me to leave her. It hurt me to leave, but I knew if I stayed, someone would look for us and we would get expelled if they found out about our relationship.

I wouldn't mind being expelled, but I knew Ahsoka loved being a Jedi. I didn't want her to be expelled because of me so I had to go to the Council Chambers to keep our relationship a secret.

After 40 minutes of discussing the mission, I was dismissed earlier than I expected. I bowed and made my way to Ahsoka.

I arrived back at the dorm to find that Ahsoka wasn't there. I looked around the room and in the refresher, but I couldn't find her. I was starting to panic, when I remembered that I told her I would be back in an hour. I calmed myself and thought that she probably went to visit a friend. I waited about 15 minutes on her bed before the door slid open and she walked in.

"AHSOKA!" I yelled as I ran up to her. I gave her a hug and started kissing her face and Lekku. I continued to do this until she told me to calm down. I slowly pulled away and led her towards her bed.

"Don't scare me like that ever again Ahsoka." I said as I grabbed her hand. I wasn't mad at her, I was just worried about her.

"What do you mean?" She asked a little confused.

"I came earlier than expected and you weren't here. I thought something must've happened to you." I said. My hand gripped her hand a little tighter as the idea losing her came to me. I thought to myself, if she died, I would kill myself because she was the reason for me to live. A life without her would be no life at all.

She must've sense what I was thinking because her next words shocked me.

"Anakin I promise you won't lose me. I'm sorry for not telling you where I went." She replied.

I stared at her beautiful baby blue eyes and sensed her love for me. The way she loved me was more than what I sensed from Padme. I promised myself that I would protect and keep Ahsoka happy and I was planning on keeping my promise. I let go of her hand and leaned my head towards her.

"It's okay Ahsoka. Next time, just leave me a HoloNote or a message so I don't worry, alright?." She nodded and kissed me. I kissed her back with as much love as I could until I parted for breath. She seemed to enjoy that, but I knew she would enjoy our "date" even more.

"Ahsoka are you ready to head out?" I asked. The next thing I know she ran to the door and waited for me to follow her.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said as I grabbed our lightsabers and walked towards her. Once I was next to her, I gave her her lightsaber.

"Thanks Skyguy."

"No problem Snips, now let's go." I opened the door and we made our way towards my speeder.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I was really excited for Anakin to take me out. We were now finally going to be able to show our love to each other without worrying about someone finding out. I kept walking beside Anakin until we reached his speeder. He hopped in first and I got behind him. I put my arms around him and leaned my head against his back as he started the speeder and began flying.

We continued to fly across Coruscant for about 20 minutes until he put the speeder down. I looked at him as he held his hand out for me. I gladly took it and he helped me off the speeder.

"So Anakin, where are we going first?" I asked as we walked hand in hand.

"First, we're going to go eat at a restaurant I know."

"What's it called?" I asked.

"Its Dex's Diner. I know the person their so we shouldn't have any trouble finding a table." He said as he began rubbing my Lekku while we walked. He didn't know, but every time he would this, I would feel extreme pleasure. I managed to controlled all the moans that wanted to escape my mouth, until he stopped.

"Here we are Ahsoka. Dex's Diner." He said as we walked in.

The first thing I noticed was that the diner was almost full. There were only a few tables unoccupied, but those were reserved. I was starting to think that getting a table would be impossible. Suddenly, a male Besalisk approached us.

"Anakin, is that you?" The Besalisk man said as he looked at Anakin.

"Yes, it's me Dex." Anakin said as they shook hands. A few seconds later, Dex looked over at me.

"Who is this young lady?" Dex asked Anakin. I felt uncomfortable and stood behind Anakin with my arms around his waist.

"Snips it's ok. He's a friend of mine. He won't hurt you. I promise." I looked up at him, nodded, and slowly unwrapped my arms. I slowly walked to his side and held his hand. Dex looked a little shocked by my reaction to him.

"Sorry Dex. This is Ahsoka. She has some trouble trusting people she doesn't know." Anakin replied. Dex looked at me and spoke.

"My apologize Ahsoka." Dex said as he bowed. He then starting speaking to Anakin once he got up.

"So what brings you two Jedi here Anakin?" Dex asked.

"I was wondering if you could get the both of us a table. I promised Ahsoka I would take her out to eat and I couldn't think of a better restaurant." Dex looked around the restaurant, then to me.

"Is she just a friend of yours or is she..."

"No she's my girlfriend." Anakin said proudly. I looked up at him shocked by what he just said. I still didn't know if I could trust Dex with our secret.

"Anakin! Why would you say..." Before she could finish, Dex interrupted.

"It's alright Ahsoka, I won't tell nobody." I was surprised by that. I looked up at Anakin and he nodded. I realized then that Dex was someone we could trust.

"Well you two lovebirds, I'm really full right now, but since it's for you two I might have a table." He said as he walked and waved for us to follow him. We followed him until we reached a table that was by a window. I sat in first then Anakin sat beside me. Dex then handed us each a menu to look at.

"Now you two look at the menu and I'll be back in a few minutes." And with that, he left to serve the other people's orders.

Anakin wrapped one hand around me while I looked through the menu. Everything sounded delicious, but the prices were a little higher than I expected. The menu had fried Nerf Steak, Protato Wedges, Gartro Eggs, Quor'sav-Fried Steak, Galactic Grits, and a bunch of other stuff that looked good. I decided to just get the cheapest things which was the Protato Wedges and some water.

"Hey Snips, have you decided what you want?" Anakin asked me.

"Yes I have. I'm just getting the Protato Wedges and some water." I said. He looked at me with a weird look.

"Ahsoka I told you, I don't care how much it cost, just get whatever you want."

"Are you sure? The food looks expensive."

"I'm sure. Now look over the menu again." I kissed his lips quickly before looking at the menu again. A few minutes later, Dex came over to us.

"Have you both decided what you want to order?" He asked.

"Yes we have." Anakin replied

"Alright, Ahsoka what would you like?"

"I'll take a Shili Cheese Dog, a Chocolate Ice Cream, and some Togruta Juice."

"Got it, what about you Anakin?"

"I'll take a Fried Nerf Steak, some Vanilla Ice Cream, and some Togruta Juice too."

"Alright, I have your order out in a few minutes." He said right before he left.

While we waited for our food, Anakin and I just talked and kissed each other. I was a little paranoid that someone might catch us, but Anakin reassured me that the people here didn't have any power in the Republic.

I felt a little better and leaned my head his chest. He began stroking my Lekku and that gave me pleasure again. He did this until Dex came with the food.

 **What do you think? This chapter is part 1 of their date. Their date will be 3 parts long and we will see a...familiar person returning. Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, this is part 2 of Anakin and Ahsoka's date. Here we see their relationship moving along and a familiar person returns. Enjoy.**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

Anakin stopped stroking my Lekku as soon as Dex came over with some food. He put my plate in front of me, gave us each our drinks, but he didn't have Anakin's food.

"Sorry Anakin, it will be a few more minutes for your Nerf Steak to be ready."

"That's alright Dex." Anakin replied. Dex gave his apologies one more time before leaving.

The food looked and smelled wonderful, but I didn't want to eat without Anakin. As hungry as I was, I decided to wait for Dex to get the rest of the food before eating. I waited and Anakin just stared at me.

"Ahsoka you can eat, you don't have to wait for my food." He said.

"I know, but I don't feel comfortable eating by myself. I want you to eat with me, besides I don't mind waiting." I said as I scooted closer to him. I then placed my hand in his and he kissed it. I giggled and I could tell he liked it.

"Ok, let's both share your food then when mine comes, we'll share mine." Anakin said. I was ok with the idea, but I didn't think he would like Togruta food. I knew not many humans liked my species' food.

"Are you sure Anakin? I don't think you'd like this food." I said. He looked at me for a second before nodding.

"I'm sure I'll like your food Ahsoka. Now let's eat, I know you're hungry." He said. I watched him take a small bite of my food and was waiting for him to tell me what he thought about it. He looked like he was enjoying it.

"This is pretty good food Ahsoka. It tastes wonderful."

"Really?" I asked as I took a bite myself.

"Yes." He replied as he took a drink of the Togruta Juice.

"This also tastes good." Anakin said. We continued eating until Dex came with the Anakins food.

"Here you are Anakin. Sorry about the wait." Dex said as he put the food on front of Anakin.

"Thank you Dex." After he left, Anakin started to cut his Nerf Steak in half and gave one half to me. We both ate half of each other's food, but while we were eating, I saw a figure in a black cloak staring at us from across the restaurant. I ignored him and Anakin and I continued eating until we were full.

Anakin called for the amount and Dex came over in seconds with the receipt. When I looked at the amount, I was shocked, it was 100 credits. I felt bad and was going to pay half, but Anakin wouldn't let me. He paid the entire thing then we left.

"Alright, now it's time to go shopping." Anakin said. I tried to convince him not to, but he grabbed my hand and gently pulled me to the biggest store there was. I gave up trying to fight him and we both walked in together.

The store was huge. I thought a person could buy almost anything they want here. The prices weren't too bad and the store was full of customers shopping.

"Ok Snips, you go look around and get whatever you want. I'm going to get some stuff myself. Com me if you need me." I nodded and gave him a quick kiss before walking away.

I went over to the clothes section and started to grab a few clothes. I continued looking through the aisles until I found an aisle filled with bikinis. I looked through the aisle and found a very sexy looking red one. I thought Anakin would love this and I hid it with my other clothes so he couldn't see it. After an hour of looking around, I comed Anakin.

"Anakin? I'm done. Where are you?" I asked.

"Ahsoka, I'm by the checkout desk." He responded.

"Got it. I'm on my way." I said. I was walking towards the checkout desk when I saw the figure in the black cloak following me from behind. He would pretend like he was looking around when I look back, but I knew what he was doing. I starting running towards the checkout desk until I got to where Anakin was.

"You ready Snips."

"Yes Skyguy." I said. I looked behind me to see if the cloaked figure was their, but he wasn't.

We put all of our stuff on the desk and waited for the person to ring up everything. I looked at what Anakin gotten. He had only got some tools and some clothes for him. When it got to my clothes though, I managed to get Anakin to look away so that he wouldn't look at the bikini. Once the person gave us the total of 200 credits, Anakin paid it all and we both grabbed our bags.

We walked out and noticed that it was night time already. I also noticed that figure with the dark cloak was across from the store. I had finally had enough of this person following me. We walked until we we were at the speeder. Once we had tied our bags around Anakin's speeder, I turned and looked at Anakin.

"Anakin? Could you get me something to drink? I'm really thirsty." I said hoping he would leave.

"Of Course. Just wait here and I'll be back in a while." I nodded and he left afterwards. Once I was sure he was gone, I walked around until I saw the cloaked figure again. I let him follow me into a dark alley.

When we were finally alone, I grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. His hood was now down, but I couldn't see his face.

"Who are you? Why are you..." I stopped when my eyes managed to focus to the darkness. I couldn't believe my eyes as I looked at him.

"Hello, my Sweetheart." He said as he slammed me against the wall.

"I noticed you were out on a date with another man. You stupid slut, how dare you cheat on me." He continued saying. I was too afraid at that moment to do anything. I remained still until he began to kiss me. I pushed him away, but he didn't move back much. He started to punch me until I fell to the floor.

"Bitch. You won't get away this time." He said as he began to take his clothes off. The only thing I could do at that moment was scream. I knew what he had in mind. He was going to try to have sex with me again. I realized this person hadn't changed since last time.

Lux could never change.

 **What do you think? Are you surprised by Lux. Will Ahsoka be able to escape him? Find out next time in part 3. REVIEW!**

 **P.S. Next part will be out by the end of the week. Need to figure out a good ending to the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 3 of their date is out. What will happen next? You'll find out. Enjoy**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I glanced over at Ahsoka one last time before leaving to get her something to drink. While I was walking, I came across a store that sold very beautiful jewelry. I stopped what I was doing and entered the store.

When I got in, I could see many different kinds of jewelry. There were many beautiful rings, earrings, and necklaces. One necklace really caught my eye. It was shiny as a diamond and was shaped like a heart. There were also something engraved in the middle. I took a closer look at it and it said: _Forever and Always My Love._ This showed my feeling for Ahsoka perfectly.

I quickly got an employee to get me the necklace before anyone else saw it. I didn't bother to look at the price because I was getting it no matter what. Being that I was a Jedi, the Temple gave us all we needed and they also paid us a small amount each week for our own use. I saved up almost all credits I received, right now I had over 100,000 credits with me.

"Sir, the total will be 1000 credits." The employee said as he put the necklace in a small box. I quickly got the credits out and handed them to him. After paying for it, he handed me the small box and I put it in my pocket.

I was exiting the store when I thought I heard Ahsoka yell for my help in my head. I immediately ran back to the speeder to check if she was okay, but when I got there, she was gone. I looked around for her and even asked people walking by if they've seen her, but I couldn't find her.

I cleared my mind before deciding to follow her force signature. She was still close because every time I walked towards her signature, I would be able to sense her better. A few minutes of tracking her past before I headed towards a dark alley.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I was still laying on the floor when Lux began taking off his shirt. After his shirt was off, he crawled on top of me and began kissing and licking my face and Lekku. I tried to fight him, but he held my hands down with his own. He began sucking on my neck and I was getting scared. I tried yelling for Anakin to help me in my mind, but I didn't know if he could hear me.

" _Anakin! Please help me! I'm scared!"_ I thought to myself as tears were falling down from my face. Lux ignored them and continued his actions. He finally got one hand off of me and wrapped it around my back. He was trying to take my tube top off when I had enough. I had to be strong for myself or Lux would have sex with me.

I raised my free hand off the ground and punched his face. He immediately fell beside me. I got up from the ground and tried to run, but Lux managed to grabbed my hand before I could escape. He got up and I kept fighting him. Every time I hit him, he hit me back harder in the place that I hit him. After seconds of him punching me back, I'd had enough and fell to the floor again.

"Did you really think think you could beat me slut? Now where were we?" He asked and he crawled on top of me again. This time he pulled down my leggings and my skirt down to my ankles. I completely gave up on trying to fight him and tears were beginning to roll down my face again.

I heard a zipping noise and shut my eyes tightly. I waited for him to get it over with, but then I felt that he got off me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Anakin fighting Lux. I looked over at Anakin and could sense his anger. His anger was so strong that I couldn't believe this was my Anakin.

He kept fighting with Lux until blood came out of Lux's face. Lux wasn't as strong as Anakin and he fell to the floor. Anakin began Force Choking Lux and I could see Lux grabbing his neck for air. I immediately pulled up my skirt and leggings before running over to Anakin.

"Anakin, don't kill him!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him. He looked down at me and I was scared because I could still feel his anger.

""Why not Ahsoka? Look what he was doing to you. If I hadn't come when I did, he would've had sex with you. He deserves to die." He said angrily. He tightened the Force around Luxs' neck and I was afraid he was going to kill him.

As much as I would've liked to see Lux dead for what he did to me, I didn't want Anakin to kill him. I was afraid that if Anakin did kill him, he would be expelled from the Jedi Order, sent to a high security jail, and I would never be able to be with him.

"Anakin please stop! I can't lose you over this. Don't do it for Lux, do it for me. I love you." I said as I began crying. Anakin looked down at me and released Lux. He then wiped away my tears with his flesh hand and looked back at Lux.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" Anakin yelled. "And if I ever find you near her again, I won't hesitate to kill you next time."

I saw Lux run away in fear as soon as Anakin finished. I continued to cry as Anakin continued to wiped away my tears.

"Shh, it's ok Ahsoka. Come on, let's get back to the Temple." He said. I nodded and he took me back to the speeder. The whole time we walked there, I held his hand and refused to let him go. I felt much safer when Anakin was with me. I knew he would protect me from anything and anyone. When we hopped on the speeder, I wrapped my arms around him tight as he flew towards the Temple.

Once we arrived, we grabbed our bags and he led me down to our dorm. We entered the dorm and we put the bags in the closet. I then laid down on his bed and waited for him to lay down with me and hold me. He happily did and I tried to fall asleep, but every time I tried, I was afraid Lux might come for me. I cried and Anakin looked at me.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I laid down with Ahsoka on my bed and waited for her to fall asleep, when I heard her crying. I grew concerned and looked over at her.

"It's ok Ahsoka, you're safe now. Everything will be alright." I said as I rubbed her back. She turned towards me and continued to cry harder. I tried to relax her, but no matter what I said, she wouldn't stop crying. I kissed her face and Lekku repeatedly until she started to calm down. I then grabbed the small box from my pocket and showed it to her.

"Here Ahsoka, I got you a present." She looked at the box for a second before opening it. She gasped once she saw the necklace.

"Ani, it's beautiful." She said as she stared at it and read was was written on it. I felt her sadness being replaced by happiness. "I love you so much Ani. I love the necklace too."

"I know Ahsoka. Let's see how it looks on you." I said. I grabbed the necklace and put it around her neck. Once it was on, I pulled back and she jumped me. She kept kissing me as we layed on the bed. After a few minutes of us kissing each other, we finally parted for air.

"Alright Ahsoka, go to sleep." I said. I knew she was tired, but I also knew she didn't want to go to sleep.

"I'm fine Anakin. I'm not even tired." She said. She tried to act like she was ok, but I knew she _was_ tired.

"It ok Ahsoka. You don't have to worry anymore. Just get some sleep, please."

"But I'm..."

"Please Ahsoka. I know you're afraid to fall asleep, but I'm here now. He won't hurt you anymore." She sighed and looked at me.

"Fine, but can you hold me until I fall asleep?" She asked. I didn't respond, instead I cuddled next to her and kissed her forehead. She yawned and I rubbed her Lekku until she fell asleep.

Once she was asleep, I heard her moaning and whispering my name, just like last time. I stopped stroking her Lekku and kissed her one last time.

"I promise I'll protect you Love. Forever and Always." And with that, I fell asleep.

 **What do you think? This is NOT the end of the story. There is still more to come. Leave a Review about your thoughts.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you all enjoyed the ending to their date. These next few chapters will test Anakin and Ahsoka's love. Enjoy.**

 _Six months later..._

POV: Anakin Skywalker

The past six month have been going well for me and Ahsoka. She hadn't cried herself to sleep for the past four months. However, the first two months she would cry herself to sleep and I couldn't bear to see her like that. She was now starting to act like her old self and I felt relieved. Three good things came out of this.

First of all, we finally told Obi-Wan and Rex about our relationship. Rex and Ahsoka had gotten along well the past few months and he was happy for us. Obi-Wan however was angry and refused to talk to us for a week. After a week though, he apologized to me and Ahsoka and told us he wouldn't tell the Council.

The second good thing was that me and Ahsoka finally created our bond. Now we could hear each other's thoughts and even talk to each other using our minds. We could block our minds from each other, but we rarely did that. Our bond also helped me understand her more when she was upset about something.

The third good thing that happened was that I finally figured out why Ahsoka moaned and said my name whenever I stroke her Lekku. I used our bond to see into her dreams and saw her dreaming about _us_ making love. She would always dream that the nights I stroke her Lekku.

We would both start off by kissing each other's lips for a while, then I would lean her onto the bed. Once we were on the bed, I would slowly remove her tube top as she removed my shirt. I would then moved my mouth towards her breast and suck on the exposed part. She would moan in pleasure and run her hands all over my head.

Afterwards, I would take of her boots, leggings, and skirt. She would be left with only her bra and panties, then she would pull my pants down. We would continue kissing for a while until she would tell me to go in. She would pull my underwear down and I her panties. I carefully and slowly would insert my member into her ass and she would scream my name. She would tell me to go faster and harder. I would complied and she would continue screaming my name until we both cum. This would usually be the part where I would stop looking into her dreams.

 _Back to Anakin and Ahsoka's dorm._

I sat up from the bed and wondered if she was ready for sex or not. I heard the bed move beside me and looked over at Ahsoka who was beginning to wake up.

"Hey Snips, you sleep alright?" I asked. Unknowingly to her, I knew what she would dream about.

"I slept ok. What about you?" She asked as she leaned towards me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm alright. So...umm, where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"I don't know. You're the one who asked for this week off.

"Well your birthday is in three days and I thought we could spend this week with each other."

"Your so sweet Anakin" She said.

"Well that's only because of you Ahsoka. You are my reason why I fight in the Clone War every day. You are the reason why I wake up in the morning. Without you, I don't know what I'll do. You are my everything." She looked up and me and began crying.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" I said. I was starting to get worried until I figured out those were tears of joy.

"I'm sorry Anakin. I didn't mean to get too emotional. You're just so caring, sweet, understanding, and handsome. I don't even think I'm worthy of your love. You're too good to be true. You deserve better than me."

"Ahsoka, YOU'RE the one who's too good to be true. I'm the one who's not worthy of your love and YOU deserve better than me." I replied. She looked up at me and we began kissing. We both realized then that we were perfect for each other. Nothing will ever change that as long as I live.

After pulling away for air, we got out of bed and began dressing in clean clothes. We would do almost everything together because she felt safer with me and I with her. The only thing we wouldn't do together is shower together because I was afraid I might lose control and end up having sex with her. I knew she wanted to make love, but I was waiting a few more days before I did anything.

The truth is, that I was planning on making love with her on the night of her birthday if she was ready. That is one reason why I requested this week off. I thought that would be the perfect "gift" to give her.

Once we were dressed, I spoke to Ahsoka .

"Alright Ahsoka, pack some of you stuff. We are going to Naboo this week."

"Naboo? What are we going to do their. I thought we had the week off." She said.

"We do, but I thought that Naboo would be perfect place to celebrate your birthday. We both need some time away from the Jedi anyways." I replied. She nodded and started to get her bags ready. I had already packed up all the things I thought I would need and loaded them on the _Twilight._

"Snips whenever you're ready, met me at the _Twilight._ " She nodded and I headed towards the hangar.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

As soon as Anakin left, I ran to my dresser and grabbed the red bikini I bought six months ago. I don't know how, but I managed to keep it hidden from Anakin. I never wore it because we would always be too busy, but now that we had time off, I thought I could wear it on Naboo when we go swimming. I quickly packed everything I thought I would need and headed towards the hangar.

After I got inside the _Twilight,_ I heard the ship start and lift off the ground. I quickly put my bags in our room then made my way to the cockpit. I saw Anakin sitting in the pilot ship pinching in the coordinates to Naboo. I sat down in the co-pilots seat as Anakin made the jump to hyperspace.

 _Later..._

"Ahsoka, wake up. We're going to be coming out of hyperspace in a few seconds." Anakin said as he started to wake me up.

I was still pretty tired because we had been sparring in the training room for hours. Anakin would beat me every time so I kept trying and trying, but couldn't beat him. By the time we were done, we were so exhausted that Anakin and I had to get some sleep. He must've woken up to the sound of an alarm beeping. I knew that alarm too well, it meant we were nearing our destination.

"Are we there yet?" I asked as I started to wake up.

"Not yet, but we should be coming out of hyperspace soon." He said.

I hopped off the bed and we walked together to the cockpit. We sat down in our seats just as the ship came out of hyperspace.

"So, where are we going to stay at while we are on Naboo." I asked.

"Well, I have a house located on the outskirts of the capital. I thought we could stay there, plus there won't be any interruptions because it's isolated and it's surrounded by a lake and a forest."

We continued flying until we reached the house. The scenery was so beautiful. The house was surrounded by a fence, but if you continued walking forward from the front of the house, you could walk into the lake. Behind the house was a small forest that surrounded the back.

"Ani, this is...You are...I...I don't know what to say."

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I looked down at Ahsoka and saw that she was in complete surprised by the house. She didn't know what to say.

"Just you wait Ahsoka. As soon as we put our bags inside, I'm taking you around the capitol." She looked at me for a second before launching herself towards me. She kept kissing my face, and I did the same. After a minute, we pulled away from each other.

"Alright Ahsoka, calm down. If we keep this up, we won't have time for anything else."

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so excited. I love you so much Anakin."

"I love you more Ahsoka. Now let's get our bags and put them inside the house. Once that's done, we'll head out." She gave a loving kiss on the lips before we went to grab our bags.

 **What do you think will happen between Anakin and Ahsoka.** _ **Someone**_ **will try to interfere with their relationship. Find out who in the next chapter. Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter is out. Here another character comes back. Enjoy.**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

As Anakin and I walked into the house, I was surprised at how big the inside was. There were 3 bedroom, 2 bathrooms, a big living room, and a kitchen. The whole house didn't have too much stuff, it just had the basic stuff it would need.

Anakin led me to one of the bedrooms and we set our bags in the closet. Afterwards, we headed back to the _Twilight._ Anakin sat in the pilot seat again and began flying towards the capital. He landed the _Twilight_ in a hangar, then we walked together into the city.

First, we looked around all the stores that were nearby. We didn't buy any a lot of things, just some food to last us a few days. We then put the bags in the _Twilight_.

"So Anakin, where are we going next?" I asked

"I don't know about you, but seeing all the food we bought, I'm hungry. Do you want to get something to eat before we go back to the house?"

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do." He smiled then grabbed my hand. We looked around the city for a restaurant until we found one we both liked. We walked in and a droid welcomed us.

"Good morning Sir, would you and the Mrs. like a table?" The droid said. I was flattered that it thought I was Anakin's wife.

"She's not my Mrs." Anakin said quickly.

"My apologies to the both of you. Here, I have a table just for you two right there." The droid said as it led us to the table. We sat down and ordered our food and drinks, but Anakin was still mad at the droid.

"Stupid droid." Anakin said as soon as the droid left. I looked at him and was a little sad at the way he was reacting.

"You don't want me to be your Mrs.." I said sadly. He looked over at me and grabbed my hands.

"It's not that, It's just...never mind."

"Come on Anakin, tell me. I won't be mad." He took a deep breath then faced me.

"I just don't want to force you into any situation you don't want to be in. I love you, but I want you to be available to others if you decide to leave me." He said.

"Anakin, I would never leave you. I love you more than anything in the whole galaxy."

"And I love you just as much."

"I'm serious Anakin. Before I met you I was a Togruta who was scared of everything and everyone, but you helped me grow to the Jedi I am now. We fell in love with each other and you never tried to take advantage of me. You were there when I needed you. I don't know what I'll do without you."

Tears were now falling from my eyes. Anakin scooted beside me and wiped away my tears with his hand. I crashed against his chest and he held me until our food came. He released me then began eating. Although, while we eating, I noticed a figure watching us.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

As Ahsoka and I were eating, I noticed a figure at another table watching us. I didn't know who, but I sensed a familiar presence. I ignored the figure as me and Ahsoka continued eating.

Once we were finished, we headed out. It was nighttime, but the figure kept following us. I decided to take Ahsoka back home so that I could keep her safe. We arrived at the _Twilight_ and I immediately flew back to the house. When we a arrived, We grabbed our bags and took them inside. Once inside, we put away the food we bought and I made sure I activated the security system around the house just in case.

"So Anakin, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, it's already dark out. Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

She nodded and we went to the living room together. I decided to watch a romantic movie for us both. I sat on the couch and Ahsoka sat on my lap. I turned on the HoloTV and look for something romantic. Once I found, I put the controller down and we watched the movie.

Halfway through the movie though, I heard Ahsoka purring. I looked down and noticed she had fallen asleep. I quickly turned off the movie and carried her to bed. I laid her on her bed and kissed her. I was about to lay down with her when my comlink began beeping. I left the bedroom and answered. I was in complete shock of who it was.

It was Padme.

 **What do you think Padme wants? Will Anakin do whatever Padme wants? Found out on the next chapter. Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**What does Padme want? Find out in this chapter. Enjoy.**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

"What do you want Padme?!" I asked angrily. I didn't care how close Padme and I were before, I found someone else I truly love. I will not go back to her. That would break my Ahsoka's heart.

"Oh Ani, is that any way to talk to your former fiance?" She asked.

"Shut up!" I yelled quietly so I did not wake Ahsoka. "If you're calling me to win me back, you can forget it. I don't love you anymore."

I expected her to start crying, but was surprised when she didn't. Instead, I saw that she had a smile on her face.

"I'm not calling to win you back, I'm calling because I want you to met me in person." I really didn't want to see her again so I decided to lie.

"I can't. I'm on Coruscant right now and by the time I get to Naboo, it will be morning."

"Don't lie to me Ani, I know you're on Naboo right now. You are here with you Padawan in a house that is outside the capital. There is a lake in front, and a forest in the back." I was shocked as hell. I didn't know how she knew all that stuff. I never showed this house to anybody, but Ahsoka.

"How do you know about that Padme?"

"I have my ways, now met me in the alley by the restaurant you and your Padawan ate at. Be here in half an hour or you will regret it." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Just come here quickly and I'll explain everything. Goodbye." As soon as she was done talking, her hologram disappeared.

I was tempted not to go, but she knew Ahsoka and I were having dinner at the restaurant. What if she knew more about us. Like what if she knew about our relationship, she might use that against us. Now I knew who the figure at the restaurant was.

I looked back in the room that Ahsoka was sleeping. She was still purring so I knew she was asleep. I entered the room and gave her a kiss on her face before leaving.

I decided to take a speeder instead of the _Twilight_ because I figured the speeder would be more quieter than the _Twilight._ I hopped on a speeder that was outside and made my way back to the restaurant.

On my way there, I could feel something bad was going to happen. I never felt like this before because Ahsoka would always make me feel better. I decided to try to think of Ahsoka to get rid of this bad thing I was feeling. I thought if her beautiful blue eyes, her warm lips, and our love, but I couldn't get rid of the bad feeling.

A few minutes later, I finally arrived at the restaurant. It was hard to see because it was the middle of the night. I looked around until I found an alley. I went inside and saw Padme waiting for me.

"Oh good, you came. I was starting to think you weren't coming."

"ENOUGH! Why did you ask to see me Padme!" I yelled. The last thing I wanted was to see her again.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Remember when you left me I told you I would find out who the girl you left me for was. Well now, I know about your relationship between you and your Padawan." She said.

"I...I don't know what you are talking about. There is nothing going on between me and my Padawan." I said. I tried to make it sound like the truth, but I don't think she believed me.

"Oh, is that so. Then how do you explain these?"

She reached her hand out front and pushed a button on her HoloPad. Images and videos of me and Ahsoka over the past six months popped up. There were some images of Ahsoka and me holding hand or kissing on the cheeks. You could clearly see that we were more than Master and Padawan.

"Now, you will do what I say exactly as I say it or these Images and videos will find there way to the Jedi Council. I'm sure you wouldn't mind being expelled, but what about your poor Padawan? Do you think she wouldn't mind being expelled?"

She had a good point. I wouldn't care if I got expelled for falling in love with Ahsoka, but I knew Ahsoka loved being a Jedi. I didn't want to take that away from her. I wanted her to be happy even...even if it meant I couldn't be with her.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You're going to know what it feels like to get your heart broken now." She said. I was scared of what she meant by those words.

"I want you to end your relationship with your Padawan. Then, you are to leave the Jedi Order and never go back." She said darkly.

"Wha...No, why would I do that."

"Because if you don't, I'll make sure you AND her are expelled."

I thought really hard about what she said. As much as it hurt me to say it, I agreed to her terms.

"Fine, but just know that I hope you go to hell when you die. You don't even know what true love is Padme."

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Remember, I can still send these to the Temple."

"No, don't I'm sorry. Just don't send them. I want her to be happy without me."

"That's better. Now go back to your home. I'll contact you tomorrow to make sure you broke up with her." She said as she walked out of the alley.

Once she was gone, I slowly walked to my speeder. I hopped on it and drove back to the house. The entire way back, I gave myself several reasons to hate myself. What I was going to do was going to crush Ahsoka.

Once I arrived at the house, I walked to where Ahsoka was asleep. She was still sleeping and I kissed her one last time. I made sure to make it last since I knew it was my last one. After a minute, I pulled back.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka. Just know that I will always love you, no matter what." I whispered. I then headed towards my bed and quietly cried myself to sleep.

 **How do you think Ahsoka will react to Anakin? Will she be mad at him for leaving her. Let me know what you think. Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Love the story so much that I wrote the next chapter. Find out how Ahsoka reacts...now. Enjoy.**

 _2 Days Till Ahsoka's Birthday..._

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I woke up and to find Anakin asleep on his bed. This was a surprise to me because he would always sleep and cuddle with me every night. I got up from my bed and went over to his. I sat next to him on his bed and was shocked to see tear-stained cheeks. I got worried and decided to wake him up.

"Ani, wake up." I said as I started to shake him slowly. He immediately opened his eyes and more tears started rolling from his eyes.

"What's troubling you my Love?" I said as I grabbed his hand. He quickly flinched away and sat up from his bed. He turned away from me, but continued crying. I tried using our bond to figure why he was acting like this, but he blocked me from his mind.

"Ani, what's wrong?" I touched his back, but he moved away from me. Everything he was doing was hurting my heart. I couldn't understand why he was acting like this.

"Talk to me Anakin." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. He quickly separated himself from me and ran out of the room. I couldn't help but tear up a little as I ran after him. I followed him until we reached the living room. He was on the couch and was trying to stop himself from crying. I sat next to him and waited for him to recuperate himself.

"Ahsoka...I...I don't think...this is working out anymore." He replied. I was a little confused by what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He hesitated to speak for a second. I wrapped my arms around him and he spoke after a few seconds.

"I...I think we should break up and see other people. It would be better for _you_." He said. I gasped after he said that. I didn't know what I did to make him do this.

"NO!" I shouted. "Anakin don't do this to me. I'm sorry if I did something to upset you. Just don't break up with me." I said as I began crying on his arm. He moved his arm away from me and I cried even harder.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka. You won't see me at the Temple anymore either. You can become a great Jedi Knight in a few years without me." He said sadly as he stood up. He started walking towards the door until I pulled him back with the Force.

"I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THE TEMPLE WITHOUT YOU ANAKIN. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING." I shouted. He was shocked for me screaming at him for a few seconds, but eventually he spoke.

"You have to Ahsoka. I know you want to be a Jedi Knight. Just go." He said.

I couldn't resist the fact that he didn't love me anymore. I needed to make sure if he meant what he was saying. I wiped away my tears and looked at him.

"Anakin. Answer me this question. If you say no, I'll leave you alone. Do you love me?" He tried walking toward a the door, but I blocked it.

"Ahsoka, let me..." He was cut off due to me interrupting.

"Just say yes or no. Do you love me?" I said. He was silent until he decided to ran back to the bedroom. I ran after him, but he managed to shut the door before I got in. I could hear him crying hard on the other side.

"Anakin? Let me in." I asked as I began hitting on the door so he could let me in. I waited for him to open the door, but he didn't. I put my Lekku against the door in an attempt to hear what he was saying. He was still crying and was hitting himself. I couldn't stand to see him like this. I stopped hitting the door, made sure I still had my lightsaber, then ran outside.

Once I was outside, I ran to the back of the house and towards the woods. I thought to myself; _If Anakin didn't love me and I couldn't be with him, I had no reason to live anymore._ I grabbed my lightsaber and pointed it so it would ignite through my heart.

I was about to activate it, but then I heard someone coming through the bushes. I thought it was Anakin and ran towards the direction of the bushes, but when I got there it wasn't Anakin. It was Senator Amidala with a blaster.

 **What will happen between Padme and Ahsoka? Find out in the next chapter. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Enjoy chapter 18 and thanks for all the reviews so far. Your reviews inspire me to keep going.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I ran into the bedroom where Ahsoka and I slept. Ahsoka was asking me if I loved her, but I knew I couldn't say yes. I didn't want to say no either because I still loved her very much. I locked the door once I got in the bedroom and I could hear Ahsoka hitting the door to let her in.

I fell to the floor by the door and cried. I hated myself so much right now that I began hitting myself as I cried. The amount of pain I was causing myself couldn't match the pain I was causing Ahsoka.

A few minutes later, I heard Ahsoka stop hitting the door. I still didn't open the door, I couldn't stand to see her like that anymore. I thought to myself; Come on Anakin, it's better for her like this. I don't want to hold her back. She'll be happier like this.

I stopped and thought about what I was thinking. How is She happier like this. She was crying and begging for me. She didn't care about anything or anyone but me. After a few more second of thinking, I made up my mind.

"No! I don't care what Padme or anyone does anymore. Ahsoka needs me right now and I need her too." I said as I got up from the floor. I then unlocked the door and ran out.

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry I..." I started but didn't finish. I looked around the house, but I couldn't see her. I unblocked my mind from her and tried accessing her mind, but she must have blocked her mind. I could only access one part of her mind. I accessed her thoughts and heard her thinking of...

"AHSOKA NO!" I yelled as I ran out of the house to look for her. When I read her thoughts, I heard that she was thinking of killing herself. I couldn't let that happen, I loved her too much to let her go. I followed her Force Signature into the woods. I tried talking to her with my mind, but it was no use. I kept looking for her until I heard someone scream. It sounded like Ahsoka.

I quickly ran towards her direction and found that Padme had shot her in the arm with a blaster.

"Ahsoka No!" I said as I ran over to her. She was on the ground and her arm was bleeding from where she got shot. Luckily, it only managed to hit her a bit. I then looked back at Padme.

"Why would you do this? You said if I ended things with her you would leave us alone." I said. Ahsoka looked up at me confused by what I said.

"Anakin, what are you talking about?" Ahsoka said as she looked up at me. I didn't care what Padme did anymore. I carefully lifted Ahsoka into my arms and carried her back to the house.

"Anakin, what were you talking about back there." She said. I kissed her Lekku quickly as I continued running.

"I'll explain everything back at the house Ahsoka. Let's get some bacta cloth on your arm first to help with the blood." She nodded and I ran inside the house.

I laid her on the couch and began looking for some bacta cloth. I found some in the bathroom and carefully wrapped it around Ahsoka's arm. Once I was finished, I carried her to the bedroom and I laid with her on the bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm better now." She said as she scooted closer to me. "Anakin, what did you mean when you were talking to Senator Amidala." I looked down at her and held her beautiful hand.

"Ahsoka, I want you to listen to everything I have to say first. I'll explain everything between me and Padme, but I want you to know that I do love you." She nodded and told me she wouldn't say a word. I took a deep breath before speaking.

Minutes later...

I explained everything to Ahsoka about me and Padme. I began by telling her of how we were engaged to be married, but I decided to end things with her when Ahsoka came into my life. I told her that she knew about our relationship and had videos and photos of us to prove it. I also told her how she threatened to turn us into the Jedi Council if I didn't break up with her. I even explained to her why I agreed to to what Padme said.

"Ahsoka, the only reason I did what she said was because I know how much you love being a Jedi. I didn't want to hold you back and that's why I did what I did. But when I got to thinking about it more, I decided I didn't care what Padme did. I love you more than anything and I don't care what she or anyone does. I need you in my life. I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner. Please forgive me. Please." She held my hand tighter with hers before speaking.

"Anakin I told you before, I love you more than anything in the galaxy. If being a Jedi means I can't be with you, I'll gladly leave to be with you. I love you so much that words don't even begin to describe my love for you." She leaned her head against my forehead. "Don't ever scare me like this again Anakin. I was beginning to think you didn't love me anymore and was going to commit suicide." She began sobbing and I pulled her to my chest. I could feel her warm breath and kissed her montrals, hoping to make her feel better.

"Shh, it's okay Ahsoka. I promise I'll always be with you. I will tell you everything you want to know from now on. I will not keep any secrets from you. I love you." She nodded and I continued to hold her.

Once she had calmed down, we talked for part of the day as we cuddled in bed. She told me she wanted to know about my past so I told her everything. I told her about my childhood on Tatooine to me becoming a Jedi. She listened to every word I said and held me tight when I explained my worst times to her. She was so caring and understanding that I began to love her even more.

When I got done explaining my past to her, we were both hungry that she decided to cook some food. I offered to cook, but she said she was making a special Togruta recipe that her kind ate. It was probably better that she cooked because whenever I cooked anything, I would always burn the food.

I got the table ready as Ahsoka began cooking. I got the table ready quickly and decided to help Ahsoka. She told me to cut some meat and vegetables and add it to the pot that was on the stove. I did what she said and I could tell it was already smelling good. She mixed the mixture and let it cook for 30 minutes before serving some for me and her.

"Ani, can you get me two bowls." She told me as she turned of the stove. I nodded and went to grab the bowls from the table. I brought them to her and she poured her mixture into the two bowls. Afterwards, we headed to the table and began eating. It looked horrible, but I tried it anyway. Surprisingly, it tasted to good that I ate it in less than 10 minutes.

"So I'm guessing you like it?" She asked me as she watched me eat.

"Like it? Ahsoka I love it. It is better than anything I've ever tried." I said. She got up and served me more food. We both ate until we were full. I ate a total of 9 bowls while Ahsoka ate 6.

Once I washed all the plates and dishes, we went to living room and watched a few movies. Ahsoka put in some Romantic stuff again and I held her until she fell asleep.

Once I was sure she was asleep, I carried to the bedroom and we fell asleep together.

Is this what you were expecting to happen? Don't worry, their love is now stronger than before. Review 


	19. Chapter 19

**Next chapter is here. This chapter and the next will focus on Anakin and Ahsoka as a family. Enjoy.**

 _Day Before Ahsoka's Birthday..._

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I woke up to find myself on the bed. I looked over at Anakin and realized he must've carried me to the bedroom because the last thing I remember was us watching a movie on the couch. I gave him a quick kiss on his nose before heading to the kitchen.

Once I got to the kitchen, I decided to make Anakin some breakfast. I looked through the stuff we bought and grabbed the eggs. I made Anakin 3 while I made myself 2. I also got the bread and made toast for the both of us. Finally, I grabbed the milk and served us each a cup.

Once I had everything ready, I went and sat on the couch. I didn't wake Anakin because he preferred to wake up on his own. He never mind if I would wake him up, but I wanted him to get his rest. I pulled my legs up to my chest and stared at the bedroom door. After a few minutes, I heard the bed springs move. I smiled and watched the bedroom door until Anakin came out.

"Hey handsome." I said. He looked at me and made his way towards me. He sat next to me and kissed my lips while he rubbed my arm.

I was still a little sad that we haven't made love yet because I wanted to show him how much I loved him. However every time I tried, he would always say; _It's not the right time yet._ I appreciated the fact that he wanted to take things slowly, but we've been together for over 6 months and we always do the same thing.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he looked at me. He then looked at the kitchen and saw the breakfast I made us.

"Ahsoka, you know you don't have to make me breakfast. I can make my own." He said.

"I know, but I woke up early today and I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to wake you, besides I know you love my cooking."

"I don't mind if _you_ wake me up, as long as it's not too early, I don't mind."

"I know Ani, now let's go eat. Then after we're done, we can go for a swim in the lake." I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the table. I must've been really hungry because I finished my plate before Anakin did. I watched Anakin eat until he finished his food. We both did the dishes then after we were done, we laid back on the couch. I sat up while he put his head on my lap.

"Ani?" I asked. He quickly looked up at me.

"Hmm?" He said.

"I was thinking if you want to join me for a swim? I asked him.

"Of course I would. When do you want to go?"

"Can we go now? I'm really bored and I just want to spend some time with you." He nodded and we both got off the couch.

We went to the bedroom and grabbed our swimwear from our bags. I let Anakin get change in the bathroom first because I wanted to surprise him with my red bikini. Moments later, he came out of the bathroom with no shirt. My Lekku darkened at image of him only in his shorts.

"Ahsoka, I know you like what you see, but now it's my turn to see you in a bikini. I'll wait for you outside while you get change ok?"

"Alright Ani." I said as I grabbed my bag and ran into the bathroom. Once I was in, I took out the red bikini and began putting it on. Once I had it on, I looked at myself in the mirror and I knew I looked sexy. I couldn't wait to see how Anakin would react. I opened the bathroom door and headed outside. I saw Anakin waiting for me. I slowly walked towards him until I was behind him.

"Hey Ani."

POV: Anakin Skywalker

While I was waiting for Ahsoka to get changed, I headed outside and thought of things Ahsoka and I could do. She was still childish so...I decided to take her to a carnival that was on the other side of Naboo. A few minutes later I heard Ahsoka call my name.

"Hey Ani?"

"Hey Ahso..." I stopped once I looked at her. She wore a very sexy looking red bikini. My cheeks blushed, my member grew, and I couldn't help to just stare at her. I snapped myself out of it and faced away from her. _I wanted her so badly, but I knew I had to wait a little longer._ I sensed her coming towards me.

"I knew you would love it Ani." She whispered in my ear. She wrapped her arms around me and I could feel her breast on my back. I had to use all of my energy to keep control. I only had to last one more day before I would give her her "gift".

"If you're done teasing me Ahsoka, why don't we go swimming now." She giggled before she spoke. I loved the way she laughed.

"Alright, but if you splash me with water, I will make you pay Ani." I chuckled just before we both got in the water and swam. We also had different kinds of contest like: Who could hold their breath the longest? Who could swim faster than the other? Who could go farther into the lake? And many more.

After a while, we both were starting to get out when I decided to splash some water at Ahsoka. I splashed her back as she was heading towards the house. She looked back at me quickly then ran to me. I caught her, but I fell back into the water. She kissed my lips while we were underwater. A few seconds later, we headed back to the surface. She looked at me with a mischievous look on her face.

"I told you NOT to splash me. Now you're going to have to deal with the consequences." The next thing I know, she grabbed my head and pushed it underwater. I was down there for about 15 seconds before she pulled me back up. I took a big gasp of air when I went up.

"Don't ever do that again Ahsoka. I could have died down there." I said as I took more breaths of air.

"Oh, stop overreacting Anakin. I knew what I was doing." She kissed my nose before saying anything else. "Besides, I told you you'd pay if you splash me with water." She whispered and she kept our heads touching.

"Ok fine, you have a point. I'm sorry for splashing water on you Soka. I won't do it again. I love you."

"You better not. Or else next time I might have to drag you back into the house and show you how much _I_ love you." She joked.

"Maybe I should splash you one more time."

"Don't even think about it Anakin. Now let's head back inside. Knowing you, you probably have something else planned." We then went back inside and changed into our regular clothes.

"So what do you want to do next Anakin?" She said as we sat on the bed.

"On glad you ask Ahsoka. I thought we could go to a carnival that's being held on the other side of Naboo." I replied.

"That's fine with me. When are we leaving."

"Well, we could leave now that way we can stay there for a while before they close." She nodded and we both stood up and headed towards the _Twilight_. I started it up and headed towards the carnival.

 **What do you think? I tried putting things a regular couple would do. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next. Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to all the people who had read this far. SPOILER ALERT I'm planning on adding Ahsoka's parents later in the story. Tell me what you think of this idea.**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

An hour later, Anakin and I finally arrived at the carnival. He landed the _Twilight_ just outside the carnival. I was the first one to get out and Anakin followed me a few minutes later.

"Come on Ani. We're gonna miss all the fun if you don't hurry." I said as Anakin slowly walked towards me.

"Alright Snips, I'm here. Now let's go." He replied as he held my hand and held me close to him. We then walked towards the speeder he had stored in the _Twilight._

"Finally, what took you so long anyway?"

"Don't worry love. I took care of it." The way he called me love made my Lekku darken. He chuckled then we hopped on the speeder. During the ride there, I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around him, rubbing his stomach. He acted like it didn't affect him, but I sensed him getting turned on. I did this until we arrived at the carnival.

"Wow Skyguy, I didn't know you knew how to show a girl a good time. This is impressive." I said as we looked around.

The first thing we did was went on a ferris wheel. Anakin and I got a car to ourselves so we could do and say anything on it. When we were at the ride's highest, it stopped and Anakin held me as we looked at the landscape of Naboo.

"Wow Anakin, this is a very beautiful view of Naboo. I wish every place could look like this."

"Your right Ahsoka. This is the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life."

"What's the first?" I asked him.

"You, of course. You are the most beautiful thing in the whole universe."

"I'm not that beautiful Anakin."

"Are you kidding Ahsoka. Have you seen yourself lately? Your kriffing hot." He said. I laughed before he pulled me for a kiss. Unfortunately, the ride started moving again and we has to separate. After going on many different rides together and spending most of the day there, Anakin got a call on his comlink.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Ahsoka and I were having a fun time at the carnival until my comlink went off. I already knew who it was, but I didn't want to answer it and leave Ahsoka.

The truth is that yesterday I had ordered some rose petals, some romantic music, and a few scented candles for tomorrow night. I wanted her first time with me to be special so I thought I decorate the room for the occasion. I sadly looked down at Ahsoka and spoke.

"Sorry Ahsoka. I have to take this. It's important." I said. She looked up at me with a confused look.

"O...Okay. Hurry back though. I trust you."

"Thank you Soka." I said as I kissed her lips one more time before walking away and answering my comlink. I didn't want Ahsoka to figure out what I was planning until tomorrow.

"Skywalker here." I said.

"Yes Mr. Skywalker." A male voice said from the other line. "We got the pretty petals, the romantic music, and the scented candles that you ordered. We are at your address on Naboo, but nobody is answering the door. Should we come back another time" He asked.

"No." I answered quickly. "Just leave them at the back door."

"Yes sir. Thank you for purchase. We hope you'll keep shopping with us. Goodbye." The man said. I ended the transmission right there and went back to where Ahsoka was waiting for me. She looked at me coming and quickly ran to me.

"You done?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered. I knew she was curious about who I was talking to and why. "Thank you for trusting me Ahsoka. I promise, what I did will make us both happy."

"Ani, you don't have to explain it to me. I love you with all of my heart and I trust you 100 percent. I can wait until you think is the right time to tell me." She replied.

I thought about what she said and it made me feel like the luckiest being in the universe. Ahsoka loves and trust me with her life. I would never be worthy of her love, but I could try making her the happiest girl in the universe.

"Thank you Ahsoka." I looked up at the sky and saw that night was starting to form. "Come on Snips, let's go back home and eat some dinner before we go to bed." I said.

We walked back to the place where I had parked the speeder. We hopped on and I flew back to the _Twilight._ Once I got the _Twilight_ started, I headed back home. By the time we got home, it was already dark. I let Ahsoka get in the house first, while I grabbed the things I ordered from the back and hid them on the _Twilight_. Afterwards, I went inside the house and found Ahsoka on the couch.

We decided to eat some chicken we had bought the other day. I heated it up while Ahsoka set the plates and silverware. As soon as I served Ahsoka a piece of chicken, she ate it like she hadn't eaten in days. It was then that I remembered how Togrutas' were known to be hunters and fierce warriors. Despite this however, she was still the Ahsoka I loved.

Once we had finished eating and cleaning, we headed straight to bed. I held her close to me until I thought she was asleep. I then laid her on the bed while I went to make a transmission in the living room.

"Obi-Wan can you hear me." I whispered as his hologram showed up.

 _"Yes Anakin, I can hear you."_ Obi-Wan said.

"Great. So are you, Rex, and Barriss still coming over for Ahsoka's birthday tomorrow."

 _"Yes, we should arrive at your house by 9:00 so make sure you keep Ahsoka occupied for 3 hours while we set up the decorations."_

"Alright Obi-Wan, but make sure everything is perfect. I don't want anything to go wrong. You know how much I love her."

 _"Don't worry Anakin, Rex, Barriss, and I will take care of it. Just make sure you keep Ahsoka away from the house."_

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow."

 _"Alright, Goodbye."_

And with that, I ended the transmission and went back to bed with Ahsoka. I kissed her Lekku and face several times slowly before going to sleep.

 _A Few Minutes Earlier..._

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I was starting to fall asleep when I heard Anakin get up from the bed. I pretended to be asleep and as he looked back at me. Once he was out of the bedroom, I slowly and carefully open the bedroom door and followed him to the living room.

I heard him talking with someone in a transmission. Since I was still hidden and far away, I couldn't make out what they were saying. I stood there thinking; _Is Anakin cheating on me. Does he love someone else._

 _What am I thinking, Anakin loves me with all of his heart. He would never hurt me like that. I trust him and he trusted me._ I thought to myself. I went back to the bedroom and laid on the bed. I thought more about my sweet Anakin before falling asleep.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter. There will be some love making between Anakin and Ahsoka. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry about the wait. I didn't have a lot of time to write this week. I'll try to have the next chapter out sooner. Enjoy.**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I made sure to wake up at 8:00 so Ahsoka and I could get ready and leave before everyone arrived. I look beside me and saw my beautiful Togruta still sleeping. I gently shook her to wake her up and she opened her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Happy Birthday Ahsoka." I said as I gave her a kiss on her nose. She rubbed her eyes before putting her head on my chest.

"Can we stay like this today Anakin? I want to enjoy my birthday with the man I love." She replied as she began kissing my face. I loved the way she was kissing me. She would definitely enjoy what was going to happen tonight.

"Alright Ahsoka, get dressed. I'm going to take you out today."

"I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here with you." She replied.

"Come on Ahsoka. Let me take you out today. Please. Please. Please." I continued saying please until she gave in.

"Alright Ani, but where are we going to go." She said as she and I got dressed.

"First we're going to go to the capital to find a good restaurant to eat some breakfast. Then I'm going to take you to any store you want and buy you anything. After that, we'll come home and spend the rest of the day together."

"Okay." She replied as we finished getting dressed. I looked at the time and it was 8:45 already. I grabbed Ahsoka and headed to the _Twilight_. I started the _Twilight_ and headed to the capital.

Once we got to the capital, I landed in a hangar that was in the city. Ahsoka and I walked out and looked for a good place to eat breakfast. I tried to stall for time so that Obi-Wan and the others could get everything set. After an hour, I finally agreed on a restaurant.

"Finally, you chose on a restaurant." She said. "I thought I was going to have to drag you into one and make you eat." I chuckled and she looked at me.

"I would've loved that. Now let's go in and eat." I said.

We went in and ate our breakfast in half an hour. Afterwards, I took her to many shops and looked around. We looked around for an hour and I bought her a few clothes she wanted at some of the store. While she was looking inside one store, Obi-Wan contacted me on my comlink.

 _"Anakin can you hear me."_ Obi-Wan said. I got concerned because I still had half an hour before I had to take Ahsoka back to the house.

"Loud and clear. Is there something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

 _"Nothing's wrong Anakin, but we're all set up. If you want to bring Ahsoka back now, you can."_ I was so excited right now. I couldn't wait to see Ahsoka's face once we got back home.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Make sure everyone is ready."

 _"Alright Anakin, I'll see both of you on a few minutes. Kenobi out."_

I ended the transmission and went into the store she went in. I saw her in the back looking at a few more items. I made my way over to her and hugged her.

"Are you done love?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Let's go back home. We can spend the rest of the day at the house by ourselves."

I grabbed her hand and we ran to the _Twilight._ She looked happy as I flew back home. Once we arrived, we went to the front door and I slowly opened it. I let Ahsoka walk in first and I followed behind.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AHSOKA." Everyone in the house yelled.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

As soon as I walked into the house, I saw Barriss, Obi-Wan, and Rex all scream happy birthday at me. I wasn't expecting this so I fell back from the shock they gave me. Luckily, Anakin managed to catch me before I fell to the floor. I looked up at Anakin and saw that he had a smile on his face.

"I should've known you would pull something like this." I was still in his arms and he carefully helped me get back on my feet.

"Do you like it Snips." He asked me.

"Of course I do Skyguy. I just wasn't expected to see all my friends here." I said. I had forgotten that everyone was there as I kissed him with as much love as I could. Everyone in the room cleared their throats and we separated. Obi-Wan was the first to come up to us.

"If you two are done, I think we should get this party started." Everyone agreed and Rex put in some music.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time. The entire house was filled with party decorations. Obi-Wan and Rex were talking, laughing, and eating some of the food they brought in the kitchen area. Barriss and I talked about what we've been doing since the last time we saw each other.

I saw Anakin go outside and come back with a box. He went to our bedroom and stayed in there for a while. I was about to go and check on him when he finally came out and joined me.

The rest of the day was very interesting. We all stayed indoors until we decided to go for a swim. After that, we went inside and everyone gave me a birthday gift. Barriss gave me a brand new Holopad. Rex gave me a hand held blaster. Obi-Wan and Anakin's gift was a new lightsaber. I usually had one, but I've always wanted a second one.

We continued to party until the sun went down. By then, everyone had to go back to Coruscant. Anakin and I said goodbye to everyone as they left the house. Once they were gone, Anakin led me to the bedroom.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

"Ahsoka, I still have one more present for you." I said as I led her to the bedroom.

"Anakin, you don't have to give me anything else. You already made this the best birthday ever." By now we were by the bedroom door.

"Well, I'm about to make it better." I opened the door and she gasped when she saw everything I did.

I had placed the petals all over the floor and on the bed. The music was playing through the room and the candles were lit. I wanted to make it look romantic for Ahsoka. I looked down at her and she looked excited.

"Is this want I think it is?" She asked me. I knew what she meant.

"Only if you're absolutely sure Ahsoka." She closed and pulled me towards the bed. She laid down and I crawled on top of her.

I began by removing her right Lekku out of the way and sinking my mouth into her neck. She let out a small moan and grabbed my hair. I wanted to take this slow since it was her first time. I trailed down to her breast as I continued kissing her.

Once I got to her breast, I reached behind her and undid her tube top. I threw it to the floor and kissed her exposed skin.

"An...Anakin..." She moaned. I could feel that she was enjoying herself.

"It's alright sweetheart, just relax and stay calm." She nodded then I continued where I left off.

After a few seconds, she nervously grabbed my shirt and pulled it off.

"Ahsoka, if you don't want to yet I don't mind. I know you're nervous about doing this." I said as I stopped what I was doing.

"Anakin, I want to do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm just a little scared about this. The last time someone did this to me I almost...well you know."

"I understand, but if at any point you feel uncomfortable, just tell me. I want to show you how much I love you, but I don't want to hurt you. Alright?"

She said yes, then I began taking my boots and clothes off. The only thing I had on now, were my underwear. I crawled back on top of her and slowly removed her clothes, leaving her bra and panties on. I slowly undid her bra and beauty became exposed to me.

"Wow Ahsoka." I said as I continued to look at her breast. She giggled and looked at me.

"Do you like them Master?" She said seductively. I wanted so badly to touch her, but I didn't want to force her to let me.

"Ahsoka, are you ABSOLUTELY sure you want this. You can't take sex back once we do this." Instead of saying something, she pulled me down and gave me a deep kiss. She let go of me when we parted for breath.

"Anakin, I want you to love me now. I thought about it for the past couple of months and I'm sure I'm positive I want to do this."

 **Next chapter will be part 2 of Ahsoka's birthday. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Review and stay tune.**


	22. Chapter 22

**This is going to be a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. There are still more things to happen. Enjoy.**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

"...Anakin, I want you to love me now. I thought about it for the past couple of months and I'm sure I'm positive I want to do this."

"Alright." I took a deep breath and she smiled at me. She laid her hands on my underwear and tried to pull them off. I let her do it then I did the same to her. We were both now naked and I continued sucking her breast.

I tried to do this the way she saw it in her dreams, but I didn't want to move too fast. Instead of inserting myself into her, I slid my hand to her entrance and inserted one finger. I rubbed her there and she gasped and moaned as I continued.

Once I thought she was ready, I pulled my finger out and kissed her one more time.

"Ahsoka, are you ready?" I asked. She looked and me with a smile on her face.

"I...I want you inside me Anakin."

I saw that she was serious and spread her legs apart. I inserted the tip of my member into her and she let out a loud moan. After making sure she was ready for more, I pushed in into her until I felt her wall.

"A...Anakin...B...Break it." She moaned.

"Are you sure? This _is_ going to hurt you and I don't want to hurt you."

"I...I'm positive."

I nodded as she held my back tightly with both of her hands. I pulled out slowly before thrusting into her. I felt her wall break and she arched her back. I noticed she began to cry a little.

"I can stop if..."

"No. Keep going." She said through her tears.

I kept thrusting into her for another twenty minutes, both of us covered in sweat. I felt myself closer and closer to cumming, but I didn't want to yet.

I held on for another ten minutes before releasing my cum insider her. As soon as I cumed inside her, she too released inside me. I pulled out and fell next to her on the bed. We both tried to catch our breath from everything that happened.

"That...was...amazing." I said. She looked over at me and had a big smile on her face. She rolled on top of me and began sucking on my neck. I grabbed her right Lekku and nibbled on it to hold all my moans.

 _"A...Ahsoka, I...I love you so much."_ I said through our bond. She continued sucking and kissing my face for another fifteen minutes, before laying back on the bed.

"I love you too Anakin." She replied. I cuddled up to her and held her tightly.

The rest of the night went by fast. Ahsoka and I took a shower together to clean the sweat off our body's. She washed me and I would wash her.

After that, we went back to bed and I held her until she fell asleep. I kissed her lips one more time before falling asleep myself.

POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi

Barriss, Rex, and I were in hyperspace on our way back to Coruscant. We took a ship from the Jedi Hangar to come to Naboo for Ahsoka's birthday. We were all in the cockpit waiting to arrive at Coruscant.

"Do you think Ahsoka enjoyed her birthday?" Barriss asked Rex and me.

"I think so. She was in complete shock when she came inside the house though." I replied.

"Yeah. Remember how Commander Tano fell back, luckily General Skywalker caught her in time." Rex said.

"Rex, you don't have say commander or general, just call us by our first names when we are not on duty."

"Sorry general." As soon as he said that, Barriss let out a small laugh. Rex then went and sat on Barriss' lap they kissed.

I didn't know if Ahsoka or Anakin knew yet, but Barriss and Rex have been seeing each other for two months.

"Alright your two, cut it out. Save that for when I'm not in the room." I said. They separated and looked at me.

"Come on Master Kenobi, don't tell me you miss Satine already. You just saw her like a week ago." Barriss replied. I blushed a little from that comment.

"Get a room you two." I joked. We all laughed and continued to talk until we came out of hyperspace. I landed in the Jedi Hangar and we exited. I saw Barriss and Rex heading to the Temple together.

"Not you two too. I better not be dealing with babies anytime soon." I whispered to myself. I had a hard time hiding everyone's secret. I don't need two more. I walked back to the dorm and fell asleep on my bed.

 **Enjoyed the chapter? Don't forget to leave a review about what you think. Thanks.**


	23. Chapter 23

**What will happen next? Find out now. Enjoy!**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

 _Four days later..._

The past week had been the best time of my life. Ahsoka and I were able to express our love without worrying about the Jedi finding out. Unfortunately, our vacation had ended and we had to go back to Coruscant.

Ahsoka and I were in our room on the _Twilight_ waiting to arrive on Coruscant. Obi-Wan contacted me in the morning and told me that the Council had a mission for us. He said we had to come back as soon as possible to receive details about the mission. While we were in hyperspace though, I couldn't help but notice that Ahsoka was sad. I laid in bed next to her and tried to talk to her.

"Is there something bothering you sweetheart." I said as I rubbed her arms and legs. She looked at me with a sad look on her face.

"I don't want to go back Ani." She said almost in tears. "The past week we could express our love openly, but now we won't be able too. I don't want to keep my feeling for you hidden. Please Ani, let's runaway together. Let's leave and not look back." She was now starting to cry. I held her in my arms, trying to comfort her the best I could.

"Shh it's okay Ahsoka. I know this will be hard for the both of us, but I know we can get through this if we have each other. I promise we will always be together, I won't let anyone tear us apart no matter what happens." She continued crying for a few more minutes and I held her close to me. After a while, I felt her sadness going away slowly as she cuddled with me.

"I don't know how you do it Ani, but you always make me feel better when I'm down. I love you."

"I love you too, now get some rest love, I'll be here if you need me." She nodded and her blue eyes slowly closed.

Once she was asleep, I crawled out of bed and went to the cockpit. I decided to contact Obi-Wan to see if he had any idea what Ahsoka and I had to do once we arrived.

 _"Anakin? Is that you?"_

"Yes Obi-Wan. We should be coming up on Coruscant in a few minutes." I could tell by looking at him that he knew something, but he didn't want to tell me.

"What going on Obi-Wan?"

 _"Anakin...I think the Council is catching on to you and Ahsoka. Master Yoda told the council that he thinks something is going on between you two, but he doesn't know what."_ I was shocked by this. If Master Yoda knew something, it wouldn't be long for him to realize what's going on.

"Does he have any prove of our relationship?" I asked.

 _"No he doesn't, but Padme is trying to send the Council images and videos of you and Ahsoka. I've been able to intercept and delete them, but I don't know how long I can keep this up. I'm sorry."_ He looked disappointed and I didn't like that. He's been helping me and Ahsoka as much as he could and I was grateful for that.

"It's alright Obi-Wan. I know you will try your hardest to help us. I just wish I could help Ahsoka."

 _"What do you mean?"_ He asked confused.

Before I could answer, the ship came out of hyperspace and Coruscant came into view.

"Never mind Obi-Wan. We just came out of hyperspace though. I'm gonna go wake Ahsoka and we'll go to the Council Chambers as soon as we can" I said stood up and put the _Twilight_ on autopilot.

 _"Alright Anakin, I'll see both of you in a few minutes."_ I nodded then ended the transmission and walked back to Ahsoka.

When I got in the room, I could hear Ahsoka in the bathroom. I slid open the door to find her vomiting in the toilet. She was also bleeding from her nose. I entered the bathroom, closed the door, and went over to her as she release more vomit in the toilet.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

 _Moments earlier..._

I woke up to find Anakin gone. The bed was still warm where he laid so he couldn't have been gone too long. I got the blanket, wrapped myself, and waited for him to return. At least until I felt sick and ran to the bathroom. I hunched over the toilet and let out some vomit. I also noticed I was bleeding and got some blood on the toilet and floor.

I've been like this the past few days. I was feeling worse and worse every day that went on. I didn't tell Anakin because I knew he would immediately overreact. I was so sick that I didn't notice when Anakin came in until he sat behind me and embraced me with his love.

"What's wrong Ahsoka? I've never seen you like this." He said as he rubbed my back. I didn't want him to see me like this, but it was too late now. I had to tell him now.

"Ani,...I've been sick the past few days." I said to him. He looked down at me with a concerned look. Instead of overreacting like I thought he would, he kissed me and helped me up once I was done vomiting. We then walked to the bed and laid down.

"Why haven't you told me before that you were sick Ahsoka." He asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I was afraid you would overreact. I know you worry about me everyday. I didn't want to make you worry anymore."

"Ahsoka, I'm _more_ worried about you now." He paused for a second before continuing. "As soon as we receive our mission from the Council, I'm taking you to the medical room to have a doctor or droid check you out."

Before I could respond, he pulled me off the bed and carried me to the cockpit. He sat in the pilot's seat and landed the _Twilight_ in the Jedi Hangar as I continued to hold him. Once he landed, we quickly got up from the seat and went into the Temple.

 **What's wrong with Ahsoka? What mission does the Council have for them? And will Master Yoda find out about their relationship? These questions will be answered soon. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Find out what happens next. This chapter might blow your mind. Enjoy!**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

Anakin and I walked into the Council Chambers together. Every Jedi Master was there as usual, either in person or by Hologram. We bowed before Master Yoda spoke afterwards.

"Enjoyed your vacation, did you"

"Yes Master." We responded.

"Good now Skywalker, to the Quell system you must go. Attacked, the Separatists have. Set up an attack, you must." Master Yoda said to us.

"I've never been to the Quell system before." I replied, but Master Windu interrupted me.

"You will stay here Padawan Tano. We have a different assignment for you."

"Yes Masters." I said sadly. I didn't want to stay, I wanted to go with Anakin, but I knew if I said something, I would get in trouble.

"Ahsoka, we need you to go to the Senate building and hear what they discuss. The Chancellor has called an emergency meeting for the Senate." Master Kenobi said.

"Yes Master."

"Good." Master Windu replied."Both of you must leave in an hour. Once you are done, come back and give us your report on the mission."

"Yes Masters." Anakin and I said. We bowed and made our way to our dorm. Once we were inside, I locked the door and kissed him passionately. I pushed him towards the bed and he continued kissing me until we separated for air.

"I love you my Ani." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Promise me you'll come back safely?"

"I promise I'll come back Ahsoka. Nothing will stop me from coming back to you."

I nodded and rested my head on his chest. I started crying even though I didn't know why. He looked down at me quickly as I continued crying.

"Ahsoka don't cry, I _will_ come back alive." He said as he rubbed my back and kissed my Lekku to try to calm me down.

"I know Ani, I just don't want to be away from you."

"I know and I _promise_ our lives are going to get better Ahsoka. Try to get some rest when you're done with your mission. I'll be back tonight."

"Okay." I said.

The rest of that hour we spend it discussing what we were going to do when we left the Jedi Order. He told me we should move to Alderaan and spend the time there. We also talked about if we would want a baby later on. He told me he would love to have a baby with me and I was glad because I felt the same.

Unfortunately, the time had come for when we had to leave. We walked together to the hangar and he kissed me one more time before getting on a gunship and flying off. I watched him go then made my way to the Senate building.

Once I arrived, I followed the Senators to the meeting. I stayed there and listened to everything the Chancellor said. He was saying that the Clone War has gone long enough and that the Jedi weren't doing anything about it. He asked the Senators to give him emergency powers so that he could end the war faster. Almost everyone applaud, but everyone still had to vote on it. He said the vote will take place a month from now and then he left. Everyone else stayed there and began discussing other policies, but I left.

I was going to go back to the Temple when I was starting to feel sick again. I decided to go to a see a medic to see if they could figure out what was happening to me. I exited the Senate and quickly made my way to the nearest doctor. A droid greeted me and I explained to him to give me a check up to see If something was wrong with me. He led me to a room in the back and asked me how I I've been feeling the past few days.

"Well, I've been vomiting a lot lately and I've also been bleeding. I also cried earlier and I didn't know why."

"Alright, now I'll have to run some test on you now. I'll need some blood first and then run some other test."

The droid came over to me and took some blood from my arm. It then started running different kinds of test. Once he finished with the test, it left and told me to wait in here while he checked the results. I waited for about an hour before it came back into the room. I nervously prepared to hear the results.

"Miss, after running the test and checking over the results three time, we have found something. You don't seem to have a disease or infection inside you. We did however find something else inside you."

"You seem to be one week pregnant."

 **What do you think about that? What will Ahsoka do now that she is pregnant? How will Anakin react? Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you all for the support. I never thought I would get this far, but your support has helped a lot. I've been doing great these past three days and had time to continue the story. Anisoka forever! Enjoy!**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I listened to everything the droid said carefully. When it said I was pregnant, I was shocked and didn't know what say.

"I'm...what?" I said as I put my hand on me stomach.

"You seem to be one week pregnant miss." The droid repeated. I stayed there in lost in thought and in complete shock.

I was both happy and nervous. I was happy that Anakin and I were going to have a baby, but I was nervous how Anakin would react. I remembered him saying that he would love to have a baby with me, but that wasn't until we left the Jedi Order in the future.

"Are you okay miss?" The droid said snapping me back to reality.

"Oh...Um...Y...Yes, I'm fine. Thank you doctor."

"Of course, but you must be careful from now on. Try to get some rest and don't get too stressed because it's bad for the baby."

"Okay doctor." I replied. I then walked out of the building and made my way to the Temple. The whole time walking back, I thought to myself.

 _What am I going to do? I want to have this baby, but what is Anakin going to think? Is he still going to love me and stay with me to help raise it.? Or will he leave me?_

I finally arrived at the Temple and quickly went to my dorm. I was still think about what to do with the baby. I laid on my bed and thought;

 _Maybe...Maybe I_ _ **should**_ _get rid of it. I can't raise it on my own. I need Anakin. Either way, he was still the father and he deserves to know what happened. If he doesn't want it, I...I'll get rid of it, but if he wants it, I'll keep it for us to have._

Afterwards, I slowly went to sleep on Anakin's bed and waited for Anakin to get back.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

My fleet managed to drive the Separatists out of the Quell system. My fleet destroyed 5 of their frigates and they only destroyed one of mine. Grievous, who was leading the attack, managed to escape with whatever ships he had left.

I contacted the Jedi Council and informed them of the results. They told me I could come back now and to bring Ahsoka to the Council to give them our report together. I didn't hesitate to leave, I got into a ships and made my way to Coruscant to see my beautiful Padawan.

While I was in hyperspace, I tried meditate and clear my mind, but all I could think of was Ahsoka. I thought about her soft skin, her beautiful eyes, her face, and lips. My member grew and I was glad Ahsoka wasn't here to see that. I didn't want her to think I just loved her because of her body. I must've been "meditating" longer than I thought because the alarm went off to tell me we were nearing Coruscant.

I quickly landed the ship in the Jedi Hangar and ran towards the dorm. I knew Ahsoka would be there because she told me once that she didn't like to do anything without me.

I ran through the the halls in the Temple, not caring who I ran into. Luckily for me, I didn't run over anybody important and kept running. I finally arrived at the dorm and pushed the button to slid the door opened. It was unlocked.

I walked in and found Ahsoka asleep on my bed. I pulled a chair near her and watched her sleep. I couldn't help it, she even looked beautiful sleeping. I kept watching her until she started to feel my presence in the room.

"Ani, are you back." She yawned as she was waking up from her nap.

"I'm right here Love, how do you feel?" I asked.

"I'm better now that you're back. I've missed you so much today." She said as I sat next to her on the bed.

"I know, I've missed you too."

I didn't know why, but I felt Ahsoka being uneasy about something. Almost like she was afraid of telling me something. I needed to know what was troubling her.

"Are you okay Ahsoka. You seem a little uneasy right now. What going on my Love?" I turned over to her so that we were both looking at each other's eyes.

"Something wonderful has happened." She whispered excitedly. She kept looking into my eyes and I did the same while holding her hands.

"Ani, I'm pregnant."

 **There's a good cliffhanger. What do you think Anakin's reaction will be. Will he stay with Ahsoka, leave her, or tell her to get rid of it. I've read you reviews and heard what some of you want. We'll see what Anakin does/tells Ahsoka next time. Review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Find out about Anakin's reaction to Ahsoka's pregnancy now. Enjoy.**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

"Ani, I'm pregnant."

Those words shocked to the point that I could move or say anything. The only thing I could do was cry and Ahsoka held me while I cried. This was the happiest moment of my life.

"Why are you crying Anakin?" She asked me. I tried to stop myself from crying, but I was too excited.

"B...Because I love you and I'm going to love this baby."

"You're happy about this right?"

"Of course I am." I said as I pulled away from her and put my hand on her stomach. "Not only do I have you, but later we will have a son or daughter to take care of."

"You will still stay with me and help me raise it won't you?" She asked nervously. I was surprised by what she had said. I would never leave her, especially not now or ever.

"Of course I will. You know that I will never leave your side right? I love you too much to let you go."

She stared at me and I knew she knew I was telling the truth. "I'm sorry for thinking that Ani. I was afraid you would leave for becoming pregnant."

"You never have to worry about me leaving you Ahsoka." I replied as I kissed her face. She then grabbed me and pulled me on top of her. I was careful of her stomach and I could feel her getting turned on as I continued kissing her face.

"Love me Anakin. Love me like there's no tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

She told me yes then I took my shirt off and continued kissing her. She seemed to be enjoying it so I slowly lowered my mouth to her breast. Her hands slowly made their way to my pants and she tried to remove then. I let her do it then I removed her shirt and skirt so that she was left with a bra and panties.

I undid her bra and I sucked on her left breast while my hand played with her right one. I started to suck them harder and kissed them.

"Mmmmmmmm. Mmmmmmmm" She moaned. "I'm ready for you now Ani."

I positioned my member and carefully entered her. She gasped and moaned as I began thrusting into her. I continued until I came inside her. She was close to cumming, but I decided to try something new.

I lowered my head towards her entrance and slowly began to eat her out. She gasped and moaned loudly as I continued. Her legs fell on my shoulders and her hands grabbed my hair tightly. Fifteen minutes later, she finally came and I pulled back to kiss her.

"I love you both Ahsoka" I said as I also kissed her stomach.

"I love you too Anakin."

Once we were done, Ahsoka and I quickly got dressed to go give our report to the Council. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I told Ahsoka about it, but she told me I was speculating too much about this and to relax. I hope she was right about this.

 **It's a little shorter than some chapters, but I thought about saving the next part for the next chapter. Hope you liked Anakin's reaction. I always thought Ahsoka and Anakin would make wonderful parents together. Review.**

 **FYI: I'm thinking of making a sequel to this story but I'll like your thoughts. Do you want me to continue it in this story or do you want a different story for the sequel. Tell me what you would like to see. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Still have a few more chapters to write before this story ends. Just incase there is any confusion, there WILL be a sequel to this story. Enjoy**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

As Anakin and I walked to the Council Chambers, I could tell he was still worried. He looked around and tried to see if anything was out of place. He started to scare me and I tried to calm him down.

 _"Anakin, try to calm yourself. You're starting to scare me a bit. I promise you nothing is going to happen to the three of us."_ I said through our bond. I didn't want anyone hearing into our conversation.

He tried to calm himself by taking a few deep breaths, but that wasn't helping him too much. I looked around making sure nobody saw us before I pulled him into a storage room and kissed his lips. He kissed me back and I could tell he wasn't worried anymore. I pulled away after a few seconds and spoke.

"You feeling better now?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you Ahsoka."

We were about to exit the room when his comlink beeped. We looked at each other then he answered it. It was Obi-Wan.

 _"Anakin, is Ahsoka with you."_ He asked.

"Yes, she's right next to me." Anakin said as he held me tighter next to me. There was a few seconds of silent before Obi-Wan spoke again.

"I'm sorry you two, but Master Yoda knows about your relationship." Anakin and I gasped and I held on to him tighter.

"How do you know?" Anakin asked.

"Well, we were waiting for you and Ahsoka to arrive at the Council Chambers when Master Yoda pulled out a few holograms of you and Ahsoka. They were the same ones that Padme had sent before. I don't know how he got them, but the Council just looked at them all. The Council wants to talk to the both of you, but I managed to leave for a while to contact you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Obi-Wan. We'll be there soon, just give us a few minutes." Anakin ended the transmission and looked down at me. I tried to control the tears that wanted to fall from my eyes.

"Anakin, what are we going to do? You know if we go, we will get separated for sure. I don't want that to happen. I need you with me." He held me closer to him and rubbed my back.

"I promise you Ahsoka, I won't let them separate us. They would have to kill me first before I let them take you. I love you." He kissed my Lekku and rubbed my stomach before we exited the room.

We walked like we were Master and Padawan, but I realized we didn't have anything to hide now. I closed the space between us and held his hand. He looked down at me and we both continued walking. Many Jedi looked at us, but I didn't care. I had nothing to be ashamed of. We arrived at the Council Chamber and walked in, still hand in hand.

 **What will the Council do now that they know about Ahsoka and Anakin? Find out next time. Review**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 is out. Sorry about the wait. Find out what happens next. Enjoy.**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Ahsoka and I walked in together and we saw that every Jedi Master was there. Some were there in person and others in a Hologram. They looked at us strangely, but we didn't care. As long as we had each other, we could take on anything.

"Skywalker, Padawan Tano" Master Windu began. "You both have broken the attachment rule by getting romantically involved with each other. Do you object?"

"No." Ahsoka and I said strongly.

"There will be severe consequences for this. Since you both are very strong with the Force, we cannot afford to expel you both. Instead, we will be removing Ahsoka as your Padawan and she will be given a new Master. As for you Skywalker, you will become a solo Jedi knight and be forbidden from ever seeing Ahsoka again."

Ahsoka gasped and her grip tightened on my hand. I looked down at her and saw that she was almost in tears.

 _"Don't worry Ahsoka, that won't happen. I promised you I wouldn't let them take you from me and I meant that."_ I said through our bond. I then looked back at the Masters.

"She is not going anywhere without me! I'm her Master and I will protect her from everything. You have no right to take her from me. It is our decision on what we want to do, not yours."

"Wrong." Master Windu continued. "You both have broken the Jedi Code and must now face the consequences. The Council will decided what is to be done. Meanwhile, you two are to wait outside the Council Chambers until we have decided. You are dismissed for now."

I was so mad at the Council that I didn't even notice when I grabbed my lightsaber. I was about to ignite it, when Ahsoka held my hand.

 _"Anakin, don't do it. You're just going to make things worse for us. Calm down and think about me and the baby. We both are going to need you with us."_ Ahsoka said through our bond. I put my lightsaber back on my belt and we walked out of the Council Chambers. The door close behind us and we waited outside.

POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi

After Ahsoka and Anakin left, the Council began discussing the situation. Half of the Council wanted them separated and the other half wanted them expelled.

There were only three Master who disagreed to both sides and those were me, Master Plo, and Master Yoda. Eventually, the final decision came to Master Yoda.

"Well Master, what do you think we should do about this." I asked. He thought about it before responding.

"Broken the Code, they both have. However separate them, we cannot. True their feelings are. Expelled they should be."

The Council agreed with Master Yoda and we opened the Council doors to let Anakin and Ahsoka in.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

 _A few minutes earlier..._

Ahsoka and I waited while the Council decided our punishment. I knew I would get expelled, but I didn't know what would happen to Ahsoka. I rubbed her side and stomach and she let out a sad sigh.

"What's wrong Ahsoka?" I asked. Whatever was bothering her, I wanted to help her through it.

"Anakin, what are we going to do if the Council separates us. I'm afraid we might never see each other again."

"I'll be honest with you Ahsoka, I don't care what the Council does to me. If...if you want to leave me and the baby to continue your Jedi training, I understand. I just want you to be safe and happy." She gasped and threw herself on me. I held her the best I could.

"I'll never abandon you or this baby. I love you both more than being a Jedi. Whatever happens, we'll face it together."

I continued to hold her until the Council doors opened. We walked in again and waited for them to speak.

"A decision we have made." Master Yoda began. "Resolved, this mess cannot be. Therefore, expelled you both are. Leave tonight, you both will."

I looked at Ahsoka and wanted to make sure if this is what she wanted.

 _"Do you want to stay?"_ I asked through our bond.

 _"No."_

 _"Are you sure?"_ I didn't want to force her to come with me if she didn't want to.

She wrapped her arms around me as a response. I intertwined my hand with hers. She kissed my back as the Masters kept looking at us.

"Both of you must go to your dorm and begin packing. You can say goodbye to your friends if you wish. Just be sure you two leave tonight by 8:00. You are dismissed for the last time."

 **What will happen next to Anakin and Ahsoka? Where will they go now? Find out in the next Chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Let's continue the story. Enjoy.**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

Anakin and I has arrived in our dorm a few minutes after meeting with the Council. We began packing our bags as soon as we could. I finished first and I couldn't help but be happy about this.

"What are you so happy about Snips? Aren't you sad about leaving?" Anakin asked me as he finished packing.

"I know I should feel bad about leaving the Order, but instead I'm super excited. We won't have to hide our feelings anymore and we can finally raise a family together." The next thing I knew, he grabbed me and spun me around the room. I laughed at how excited he was already. He finally put me down and we both sat on the bed.

"So...where are we going to start our new life?" I asked him.

"I haven't thought about that yet. I don't want to go back to Naboo, it brings back too many bad memories."

"Do you think...maybe we could...visit my family back on Shili. It's been awhile since I've seen them and I want you to met them."

"Alright." He looked at the time and looked back at me. "We still have an hour before we have to leave. Why don't we go and say goodbye to our friends? We'll meet back here once we're done"

"Okay." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out the dorm. I decided to say goodbye to Barriss since she was like family to me.

I was walking over to Barriss' room when I ran into her in the hallway. She looked worried at first, but also happy to see me.

"Ahsoka! I just heard what happen. What are you two going to do? Where will you go? Do you have a plan?" She kept asking me questions until I was starting to get a little annoyed.

"Relax Barriss. Anakin and I are going to be visiting my parent's on Shili for a few days. Anakin will take good care of me and the baby." That last part accidentally slipped out of my mouth.

"Baby? What baby?" She asked confused. I took a deep breath before answering her.

"Barriss, I'm pregnant."

"Oh my Force Ahsoka, that's so...it's...Sorry, I meant to say congratulations."

"Thanks."

"So...a baby huh...when did this happen Ahsoka." She teased. I felt my Lekku darkening from my embarrassment.

"It...It happened about a week ago." I said quickly. "Anakin and I are both excited."

"Ok girl. Just keep in touch with me. I'm going to miss seeing you everyday. I'll visit you whenever I can." We hugged one last time and said our goodbyes. I walked by Master Plo's dorm and knocked, but nobody answered.

 _"He's probably busy with something."_ I thought to myself. _"I should probably leave him a message on his comm._

I contacted Master Plo and left him a goodbye message. I also told him I loved Anakin and to not blame him for getting expelled. Once I was done, I walked back to my dorm and waited for Anakin on the bed.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

While Ahsoka went to say farewell to her friends, I decided to do the same. I walked to Obi-Wan's dorm and knocked on it. I waited until he opened the door and let me in.

"Anakin, what are you and Ahsoka going to do now?" I sat on a chair before speaking.

"Don't worry Obi-Wan, I got plans. I came by to say goodbye and to thank you for all you've done for me and Ahsoka. If there's anything I can do to repay you, just name it."

"You don't have to do anything for me Anakin. You and Ahsoka are like family to me. Family help each other no matter what."

"Thanks." I said as I shook his hand. We then talked to each other and he wanted to know where we were going. I told him we would be going to Shili to visit Ahsoka's parents.

That was all I've had planned so far. I still had to think about where Ahsoka and I would be going afterwards.

Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door and Obi-Wan went to answer it. Rex stood outside the door and was gasping for air. He also had sweat running down his face.

"Obi-Wan...is Anakin...here with you?" Rex asked still trying to catch his breath. Obi-Wan let him in and Rex looked at me.

"I've heard the Council found out your relationship General. I ran here as fast as I could to tell you goodbye before you left."

"Thanks Rex. I promise I'll keep in touch with the both of you." I stayed a little bit longer and we talked about the good times we've had. Once we were done, I gave them each a hug then exited the dorm.

I was walking back towards my dorm when suddenly, I was forced into a storage room by someone. I tried to grab my lightsaber, but my attacker got to it first. The next thing I know, I had two blue lightsabers pointed at me. The light from them helped me reveal the identity of my attacker. It was Master Plo.

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" I asked. I tried to move around, but he wouldn't let me.

"I came to give you a warning Skywalker. I can feel how much Little Soka loves you which is why I'm NOT going to kill you. Instead, you better make sure you take good care of her and not hurt her or else you are going to suffer the consequences." He replied as he kept the lightsabers pointed at me.

"I WILL take care of her. She is my life and we both love each other so much. I would never let her get hurt." He deactivated the lightsabers and gave mine back.

"Thank you Skywalker. She deserves someone who will keep her happy and you seem to do that."

"Thanks Master Plo. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to my dorm."

He moved aside and let me leave. I continued walking until I arrived at my dorm. I slid the door open and found Ahsoka waiting for me on the bed.

 **Hope you are enjoying this story. We are nearing the end of this story. Just a reminder, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. Review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you all for the support. Enjoy the next chapter.**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Once I got back to the dorm, we grabbed our bags and made our way to the Hangar. We were about to get inside the _Twilight_ when R2 came speeding towards us. He stopped in front of us and kept on beeping.

"Hey buddy, calm down. What wrong?" I asked. R2 shook and continued beeping.

"BLEEP BLOP BLE BLOP BLOO"

"So you want to come with us."

"BLEEEEEP" I looked over at Ahsoka and tried to get her opinion.

"What do you think Love, should we take him with us?" I asked Ahsoka.

"Yeah, bring him with us." She told me. "Come on Artooie, let's go." R2 got in the ship and we all headed to the cockpit.

Ahsoka and I started the ship then I flew us away from Coruscant. Once in space, I asked R2 to set the coordinates for Shili then I activated the hyperdrive. We jumped into hyperspace then Ahsoka and I decided to go to our room in the _Twilight._ R2 stayed in the cockpit.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

Anakin and I laid in bed together. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. He held me against him and kiss my Lekku and rubbed my stomach. He looked fine, but I could feel he was worried about something. I even tried to use our bond, but that didn't work.

"Ani, are you okay?" I asked. He stopped what he was doing and looked down at me.

"I'm fine Ahsoka. Don't worry."

"Ani, how long is it going take before we are open to each other. I _know_ something is bothering you. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." He sighed and held me tighter.

"I'm worried Ahsoka. What if your parents don't think I'm good enough for you. What if they don't like me. What if..." Before he could say anything else, I forced my lips against his. He was shocked at first, but kissed me back afterwards. After a while, I separated to breath.

"Anakin, my parents will not hate you. I don't care what they say, I'll still be with you no matter what." Once I was done, I crawled on top of him and started kissing each other again.

I removed his shirt and he did the same to me. He also undid my bra and played with my breast. I moaned quietly as he continued. He was about to pull my skirt down when I had a nauseous feeling come over me. I quickly got off him and ran to the bathroom. I got on my knees and hunched over the toilet where I let everything out. _Ugh, come on baby, you aren't making mommy feel so good._ I thought to myself.

Anakin walked in as I let out more vomit. He got on his knees and kissed my shoulders while rubbing my stomach. "Go back to the bedroom Ani, I'll be there in a minute."

"No Ahsoka, we are in this together. If you have to be in here like this, I'm going to help you through it." He said as he continued his actions.

We stayed in there for about half an hour before I began feeling better. I brushed my teeth and washed my mouth. Once I was done, Anakin led me back to the bed and laid me down. "Anakin, we can still make love."

"Get some rest first Ahsoka. You're going to need it for the upcoming months."

"Ani..."

"Please Ahsoka. I promise when you're feeling better we will. I just want to make sure you're alright first."

"Alright." I said as he got under the covers with me. We both cuddled and talked until we slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to Review! Thanks**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry about the wait, please enjoy the final chapter of the story. Enjoy.**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

 _The next day..._

Anakin and I were finally on Shili. We got there last night, but it was the middle of the night and we decided to sleep in the _Twilight_. I woke earlier and contacted my parents.

My mom answered and I told her I would be coming home with someone special that I wanted them to meet. She got what I was getting at and told me she couldn't wait to meet my lover. I was a little embarrassed and my mom wanted to know when we would arrive. I told her we would be there as soon as we could.

I said goodbye and went to check on Anakin. He was still asleep so I laid down on the bed, waiting for him to wake up. I stared at his handsome face until he slowly opened his eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Good morning sweetheart." He said as he kissed my hand and tried to wake himself. I waited until he sat up from the bed. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not that long. I just contacted my parents and told them we would be arriving later."

"Good. That gives me some time to get prepared." He got up and walked over to his dresser by the bed. He got out some clean clothes and walked to the refresher. "I'm going to take a quick shower first. Once I'm done, we'll head to your parents house."

So while Anakin was in the refresher, I got a pair of clothes and got changed. I had a difficult time choosing which one to wear, but decided to wear a beautiful Togruta outfit I had. (The outfit Ahsoka wears in Slaves of the Republic) I slowly put it on and it fit me perfectly. It also made me look kinda _sexy_.

"You look so beautiful Snips." I looked back and saw Anakin staring at me from the entrance to the refresher. He had on the clothes he grabbed before. My Lekku was now darkening more than it ever has before. He came over to me and I tried to hid my blush, but it was no use. I couldn't hid it and he chuckled.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed of Snips. Come on, let's get going." He grabbed my hand and we walked to the cockpit. We flew to my house and landed a little bit away.

We then got off the _Twilight_ and walked to my parents house. Once we arrived, I knocked on the door and my mom answered. She almost looked like me except her face markings were a little different and her Lekku were longer.

"Ahsoka!" She yelled excitedly." How's my little Togruta girl doing. Oh, look how much you've grown. I bet you're glad to see you mommy again." Anakin laughed as my mom continued talking.

"Please stop mom. You're embarrassing me in front of my lover." She looked at Anakin for a second and gave him a big hug.

"Nice to meet you...uum, what was your name?"

"Anakin. My name is Anakin Skywalker. Pleased to meet you." He held out his hand for a handshake, but my mom continued hugging us until she decided to go inside.

"Come inside you two. I'm sure my husband can't wait to see the both of you." Anakin and I sat on the couch in the living room while my mom went to grab my dad.

A few seconds later, my dad entered and was excited to see me. He also hugged me then looked at Anakin.

"You must be Anakin. My wife has told me about you. How's my little girl been treating you?"

"She's amazing. I can't imagine anyone more perfect than her. She is my everything."

We spent the rest of the day introducing ourselves to Anakin. Once that was done, Anakin and I told our situation to my parents. We told them how we were expelled from the Jedi Order for falling in love and that if we could stay here while Anakin finds a good place to settle down. They said we could stay for as long as we wanted. Finally, we decided to tell them our big secret.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked nervously. "We have something else to tell you."

"What is it?" They asked. I was so nervous that I couldn't say anything else, until Anakin rubbed my back.

 _"It's okay Ahsoka. Just take a deep breath. Whenever you're ready, tell them. I'm right here with you." He said through our bond. I took a deep breath like he said and spoke._

"Mom? Dad? I'm...I'm pregnant." Once I said that, they looked at us with a shocked expression for a while. When they recovered, they came over to me and congratulated us. They both looked so happy.

"Wow Ahsoka." My dad said. "I can't wait to see your baby. By the looks of you two, it's going to be very beautiful."

"You aren't mad at us." Anakin asked.

"Why would we be mad?" My mother asked. "As long as you both are okay with it, we can accept it."

We spent the rest of the day talking about the baby. I couldn't see it, but I felt the small Force Signature coming from it.

Once it was night time, Anakin and I went to the guest bedroom. I changed back to my Padawan clothes and laid down next to Anakin. We talked until we finally decided to just cuddle together and fall asleep.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I woke up in the middle of the night to find Ahsoka still facing me. I looked down at her stomach and slowly put my hand on it. I could feel the small Force Signature and it made me emotional. I sobbed quietly so that I wouldn't wake Ahsoka, but I failed.

"Anakin?" She said as she saw me sobbing. "What wrong my love?"

I tried to calm myself, but every time I looked at her, I would remind myself of the baby. We both sat up and I leaned towards her. My head was on her shoulders as she rubbed my back. "Talk to me Ani."

"It's...It's nothing Soka." I said as I calmed myself. "I just...I can't wait for the upcoming months. I want us to enjoy this miracle inside you."

"You'll be a good daddy Anakin. Just keep doing what you're doing and you'll make us happy."

"Thank you Soka."

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep Ani. You're going to need all your energy."

We laid back down and I waited for her to fall asleep. Before I fell to sleep with her I thought: _I can't wait to see our baby. I'm already excited for the upcoming months._ And with that, I fell asleep.

 **I hope you liked the ending to the story because the sequel will be called: Anakin and Ahsoka In Love II. REVIEW**

 **P.S. Feel free to leave any questions you have or your thoughts for the sequel. I will try to have the sequel out soon.**


End file.
